Katara's POV
by Skeltons in the closet
Summary: Basically the same as my last book only in Katara's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! so this is kinda like a book about the same thing as my other book Life As It Is only this one is in Katara's point of view. So i hope you like it! emjoy :)**

Chapter1: Ty-Lee's troubles  
It's been 2 years since the end of the war. Katara and the rest of the Gaang had just witnessed the wedding of Firelord Zuko, and his beautiful bride, Mai. Now Katara sat next to Aang at the reception dinner. Katara watched as Zuko and Mai took the first dance. They where so sweet together. She thought. Then she turned back to the conversations at her table. Toph was saying something about how she accidentally giggled out loud during the ceremony because she thought it was funny that The Duke had to elbow Aang to get him to breath again after seeing Katara. Aang and Katara blushed at the same time. Katara looked away. She saw Ty-Lee talking to Haru. Apparently he asked her to dance because they got up and started dancing. Aang fumbled around with his fingers. "Hey Katara do you wanna, maybe..." Katara giggled. "What?" She asked. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Will you dance with me?" He asked. She smiled. "Of course!" She said. He smiled and blushed. He took her by the hand and they went to the dance floor. They danced until they where both out of breath. Then they came back and got something to drink. Katara smiled at Aang. "I love you so much," she said. Aang smiled and took Katara's hand. "I love you, more than you'll ever know" She smiled. Aang squeezed her hand reassuringly. He moved closer and kissed her real quick before anyone saw. Sokka saw, however. He just smiled at his little sister. Later that afternoon as the happy married couple departed, Katara looked for Aang. She found him. He was smiling as he watched Appa disappear from view. Katara walked up to him and linked her arm in his. "I just love weddings" She said happily. Aang smiled. "Me too" he said. Katara looked up at him smiling. She loved him so much. He looked intently at her. She loved the color of his eyes. Grey. Perfect. He leaned towards her. She leaned up. Their lips almost touching. Ty-Lee came running up yelling something Katara didn't hear. She sounded a little panicky though. Katara looked at her as she ran up. "I'll be back Aang. " She said. Aang frowned and let her go. She looked back at him. So handsome in the moonlight. Ty-Lee caught up out of breath. "Katara, I need some advice" She said. "Anything. "Katara said. Ty-Lee looked slightly embarrassed and turned her eyes toward the ground. "Well I don't know what to do I... I think I've fallen in love, Katara and I.-" she hesitated and played with her hair. "I don't know if I'm in love I've never been in love before and... He's just so charming and handsome and... And... Katara?" Katara giggled. "Yea I'd say you're in love, who is it?" Ty-Lee looked as if she wasn't sure if she should tell her. "Sit down and I'll tell you what happened" She blushed. The girls sat on a rock and Ty-Lee told her story...

After Ty-Lee's account of what happened at the reception, Katara wasn't sure what to say. "Wow" was all she could think to say. Ty-Lee looked at her hopeful. "Well? Do you think Haru, 'likes' me?" Poor Ty-Lee, she had never been in love before she didn't know what to do. "Well, the truth is I don't know, maybe he does, I'll try and find out. " Ty-Lee went white. "Oh no don't tell him what I told you!" Ty-Lee begged. Katara only laughed. "Of course not I'm not stupid I wouldn't do that, I'll just ask him some questions see if I can guess of he likes you" Ty-Lee gave a sigh of relief. "Ok, thank you" She smiled at the girl. After Ty-Lee left Katara went to look for Aang. He was in the exact spot she'd left him. She put her arms around his shoulders. "Miss me?" She asked. He smiled and turned to face her. "As always," he replied. She giggled. "We should go inside. It's cold. "Katara said with a shiver. Aang took off his cape and wrapped it around his girlfriend. "Yea lets go. "He said. She smiled grateful for her sweet boyfriend. They went inside and went to bed.

Two days after Zuko's wedding the Gaang sat out by Ursa's turtle-duck pond. Sokka sat by the pond with Suki resting her head on his lap. Toph sat under a tree with The Duke. Aang and Katara sat talking while Aang fed the turtle-ducks. "So, do you and Haru ever talk?" She asked. "Sometimes. "Aang replied throwing a piece of bread to the animals. "So, do think you can do something for me?" Katara asked. "Anything for you," Aang said smiling at her. "Ok, see if you can find out if Haru has a girlfriend, or who he has a crush on," Aang cocked his head. "I can't do that. "He said. "Why not?" Katara asked. Aang fumbled. "Well, guys aren't like girls, we don't just talk about our feelings and crushes. "He said. Katara laughed. "Ok ok I'm sorry. "She said. "I'll find out myself then. "She said with a giggle. "Sorry" Aang said sheepishly. Katara smiled. She gazed off at the pond. She saw Aang looking at her from the corner of her eye. She looked at him and blushed. He scooted closer and wrapped her in his arms. She cuddled up close. "I love you. "Aang said. Katara blushed redder. "I love you too. "She said. Then Shenya, Tao's girlfriend, came over and asked, "Have you guys seen Ty-Lee?"  
Aang shook his head. The other kids said they hadn't. Katara remembered hers and Ty-Lee's conversation the night Zuko left. "I haven't seen Haru either,"she said. "Hmm, I needed her help, I guess I'll wait. "She skipped off but stopped mid skip. "Do you guys know where Tao is?" Katara was just about to reply when Toph spoke up. "Yea he's in the library. "  
"Thanks!" Shenya said as she skipped away. Katara smiled. She liked Shenya, she's a really nice girl. Katara watched as Toph and The Duke wandered off. She wondered what was going on with those two. She smiled to herself.

Awhile later Toph and The Duke came back to the palace. "Where have you two been all day?" Katara asked a bit curious. "Eh we where at the beach watching Haru play with Ty-Lee" Toph said as if it where boring. Katara got a puzzled look. The Duke quickly explained the whole sand fight/water fight. Katara smiled to herself. Aw Ty-Lee's got herself a boyfriend I see, she thought.

The next day, everyone left to go do something except Aang and Katara. They decided to stay at the Firelords palace. They wandered around the palace looking at all Zuko's interesting things. They went to one room that had a picture on the wall. It was of Zuko and his family, they looked so happy. Yet his sister had become mentally insane and his father was cruel and wanted to control the world. Katara actually didn't know anything about Zuko's mother. She only knew that she left when Zuko was young. "Aang?" Katara suddenly became curious as to what happened. "Mm?" Aang said looking at the picture. "Do you know anything about Zuko's mother?" She asked. Aang slowly shook his head. "No I don't actually. "Katara wondered what happened to her. "Hmm" Aang took her hand. "Well, Zuko will tell us when he's ready. " He said. Katara smiled. "Ok," she said.

They came back to get something to eat sometime around noon. After they ate they sat on a couch talking. "So any luck with your quest to find Haru's crush?" Aang asked. Katara frowned. "No," she said. Aang had been playing with her hair but he suddenly stopped. "What?" She asked. "Why do you want to know who he likes?" Aang asked a hint of sad jealousy to his voice. "It's for a friend who has a crush on him. I wanna find out if he likes her. "She said. Aang brightened. "Oh, ok " Then he laughed. "For minute I thought you liked Haru. "Katara giggled. "No! I love you Aang, "They almost kissed but then Ty-Lee came in looking for Haru. She seemed to always come in at the exact moment they where about to kiss. "I haven't seen him" Said Aang. Katara smiled at Ty-Lee and winked. Ty-Lee blushed and danced out of the room. "Well she looks happier than normal" Aang stated. Katara laughed. "Yea she is" she gave Aang a devilish grin. He looked at her and said, "You know something don't you?" Katara giggled "Maybe..." Aang smiled at his beautiful girlfriend. She looked up at him. He was smiling for no apparent reason. "What?" She asked. "Nothing" he replied. "I just love you" This made her blush. He leaned down and kissed her. She loved him so much. He was so perfect for her.

A few hours later Aang and Katara where in the middle of a card game when there was a crack of lightening and a boom of thunder. "Whoa, that was loud," Katara said. Aang nodded. "Hopefully the others get back soon. "He said worriedly. "I'm sure they will," Katara said reassuringly. Aang put down his card. "I win" he said. Katara gasped. "What? How is that possible? No way!" She said. Aang laughed. Katara shoved him, "No way! You cheated!" She said. Aang pulled her on top of him as he lay on the floor. "I would never cheat," He said seriously. Katara smiled. "I know," She said and kissed him.

After about half an hour, Katara began to worry about her brother and all the others who hadn't come back. Tao wheeled over to the window where Aang and Katara stood looking out. "Last I saw Ty-Lee she came into the kitchen to see what we where doing. I left her alone with Haru. " Katara looked worried. "Well it's a bad storm they should know to come back. "Then they heard the door open. In came Sokka and Suki. Thank the spirits they're all right! She thought. "Few" said Sokka. "That's quite a storm hail and everything. " Suki saw their worried faces. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Toph, The Duke, Ty-Lee and Haru are still out there. " Aang told her. She gasped and Sokka said, "Well we have to go look for them" Tao shook his head. "We wouldn't make it far in this storm. We can just hope they found shelter. " Sokka looked out the window. He gave a sigh. "Alright"

Ten minutes passed. They still hadn't returned. Then the door opened and in came Ty-Lee followed by Haru. "Yikes! I haven't seen a hail storm in years!" Haru exclaimed. After Katara told them Toph hadn't come back Ty-Lee freaked out. "But what if they get stranded in a cave? Or if they fall off the mountain? Or-" Katara stopped her. "Toph is the best earth bender there is she knows what she's doing she'll probably build an earth tent and they'll stay until the storm is over. Don't worry Ty-Lee they'll be fine. "

Awhile later Tao went to bed. Katara and the others stayed up to wait for Toph and The Duke. They waited, and waited, and waited. Still they hadn't come back. The storm let up a little. Then a little more. Until it wasn't hailing anymore there was just a little rain. There was a loud knock on the door. The Gaang sat in the library so they didn't see who it was. After a few minutes The Duke came running in. "Katara, I need your help, I need you to help Toph get out of her wet clothes. "He said. Katara nodded and as she left she heard them pilling him with questions. She got upstairs to Toph's room. She came in. Toph lay on the bed. "Hey, you alright?" She asked. Toph nodded. "Fine, "she said. Katara got her some clothes and helped her change. She noticed the sleeve tied around her leg and asked what happened. "A snake-bat bit my leg when we were running out of the cave," She said. Katara gasped. Wow, I wonder what happened. She was just about to ask, when the doctor came in. "Hello young lady, you're pretty lucky you've lasted this long," He said. He came over and looked at her leg. Katara went out to Aang. "Hey, " She said. He smiled. "Hey," he replied. She explained about Toph being bitten and Aang immediately asked if she's ok. "I think so," she said.

Four days later Zuko and Mai came back. Katara gave her friends a big hug. "Welcome back!" She said happily. Mai smiled. "Thanks" she said. Zuko put his arm around his wife. "So what'd you guys do while we where away?" He asked. Katara smiled. Ty-Lee skipped over. "Hi Mai!" She said hugging her. Katara slipped away to find Aang. "Aang whatcha doing?" She asked. He was staring out the window. "Nothin, just looking. I can't wait to go home. "He said. Katara smiled. "I don't wanna go back to the South Pole, I'll be away from you," she said. Aang smiled. "You won't, you're a member of the council now and I need your help taking care of business in Ba Sing Se. "Katara wrapped her arms around him. "Sounds great," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys so here's another chapter! Hope u guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. There will be more chapters coming so hold ur horses and yea have fun reading! :3**

**i do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Chapter2: Ba Sing Se

The Gaang had just spent a week at the Fire Nation, for Zuko and Mai's wedding. Now they where all packed and ready to head home. Aang smiled and took Katara by the arm and helped her climb aboard Appa. She smiled back at him. Haru was supposed to be riding with them, but he was talking to Ty-Lee. Katara watched him closely. Then Ty-Lee leaned over and kissed him. Katara gasped. "Aw, how sweet!" She said. Aang looked over. "What?" He asked. "Ty-Lee kissed Haru." She said. Aang smiled and kissed her. "So is that who had a crush on him?" He asked. Katara smiled and nodded. "Wait for me!" Haru called after kissing Ty-Lee. He threw his bags in Appa's saddle and then climbed aboard. As Appa lifted off the ground Katara remembered she hadn't said goodbye to Zuko and Mai yet. "Bye Zuko, bye Mai!" She called to them. They waved. It was a long journey ahead of them so Katara settled back and relaxed.

It took them more than half the day to get from the Fire Nation to the Earth Kingdom. They had a few more hours until they would reach Ba Sing Se. Soon it became dark. Haru and Katara slept at opposite ends of the saddle. Then Katara woke up. She crawled over to Appa's head where Aang sat flying him. "Aang," she whispered. "You should get some sleep, I'll fly Appa for awhile. "She said. Aang shook his head. "No, it's ok I don't mind, you go get some rest." He said. Katara climbed over next to him. She looked at him, he had dark circles under his eyes. "Aang, I've had some sleep, now it's your turn, you look very tired." Aang sighed. He looked at Katara and smiled. "Ok," he said handing over the reins. He climbed in the saddle and soon fell asleep. Early the next morning Aang got up and went to see how Katara was doing. She looked a bit tired. "Hey, where are we?" He asked. "About a mile outside of Ba Sing Se. "She replied. He took the reins from her. "Go rest," He instructed. She kissed his cheek and climbed into the back.

An hour and a half later they landed in Ba Sing Se. Aang didn't want to wake Katara up. She looked so peaceful. But he did anyways. "We're here," He whispered to the sleepy girl. "Oh, oh that's good," She said rubbing her eyes. Aang smiled. He helped her down and carried her bags for her into the hotel. "Hi, two rooms please," Aang asked the lady at the desk. The woman didn't say anything she just nodded and gave him two keys with numbers on them. "Thank you," Aang said with a smile. The woman nodded and went back to her work. They found their rooms on the third floor. Their rooms where right next to each other and had connecting doors that could only be opened by both their keys. "Well, this looks great," Katara said. Aang smiled. "Yep," he put all of Katara's bags in her room on the floor for her to unpack. "I've gotta go put Appa in a stable, then we'll go get some breakfast." Aang told her. She nodded as she opened her suit case to unpack.

Later that day, Aang had to go to a meeting with some important people. Katara didn't need to be there so she just stayed in their hotel room. Later she got bored so she decided to go window shopping. She went to a dress store and looked around. They had some beautiful Earth Kingdom dresses. Some came with fake flowers so you wouldn't have to worry about them dying. Aang was supposed to be back sometime in the afternoon so Katara had plenty of time to look. She went to a nice little restaurant for lunch later. As she sat at her table waiting for her food, a young man came walking in. He was obviously water tribe. Katara had never seen him before so she figured he must be from the Northern Water Tribe. He came over and to Katara's surprise sat next to her. "So, you're that girl who helped save the world with the Avatar, right?" He asked. Katara smiled. He was another one of the Gaangs fans. "Yes, I am," The boy grinned. He looked as if he couldn't be more than a year older than Katara. Something about him rubbed her the wrong way. She couldn't figure out why, he seemed nice enough. He took her by the hand. "What's your name? Kat, or katty, um something starts with k?" He said. Katara giggled at the names he guessed. "No, it's Katara," she told him. "Oh yea, Katara, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," He said with a smile. Katara pulled her hand out of his. "Thanks." She said simply. "My names Tanno, and I'm from the Nothern Water Tribe." He said proudly. He reminded Katara of Princess Yue's betrothed. He was full of himself. The waiter came over with Katara's food. "So, you're eating alone? Why don't I join you," He said. "Uh, ya know actually I'm not hungry, I gotta go," Katara said and stood up. Tanno reached over and grabbed Katara by the arm. "Wait, eat with me, I don't wanna eat alone. "Katara's arm began to hurt he was holding on tight. "Let me go please," She said harshly. He grinned. "Since you said please," he released his grip. She walked out. She was very upset now. She went strait to the hotel and went to her room. She lay down on the bed. For awhile she just stared at the ceiling. Then she got out some of her water bending scrolls and studied them. Soon she heard Aang go into his room next to hers. She just waited for him to knock. Sure enough Aang gently knocked on the door connecting their rooms. Katara jumped up and opened it for him. He smiled. "Hey, so, what have you been doing this whole time?" He asked. Katara frowned. "Just went window shopping then came back. "  
"Didn't you get something to eat? Aren't you hungry?" Aang asked curiously. "I was going to but... I decided not to..." Aang gave her a curious look. "Why not?" Katara fumbled around. "I... Just... Just didn't want to," Aang walked over to her and took her hand. "Did something happen?" He asked. Katara shook her head. "I just... Wanted to wait for you," She didn't want Aang to know about Tanno, she thought she'd probably never see him again anyways. Aang smiled. "Ok, I'm back now let's go eat," He said. Katara smiled relieved he didn't pry out more. They left the hotel and looked for a good place to eat. Aang took her to the very place she'd met Tanno. She thought he might still be there or the owner would recognize her and ask why she left her food untouched. She had to think of something fast. "Uh, how bout we go to Iroh's tea shop Aang?" Katara asked. Aang shrugged. "Alright," he said. They went to Iroh's tea shop. The Jasmine Dragon, such a neat name, Katara thought. As they entered Iroh spotted them immediately. "Ah, it's the Avatar and his beautiful girlfriend, welcome I will gladly serve the two of you," He said guiding them to a table. They sat down and he brought them their food.  
About halfway through their meal Iroh came to check on them. "You doing good? Anything else I can get you?" He asked. "No thanks Iroh," Aang replied. "Oh, Katara I almost forgot!" Iroh said and left to the kitchen. He soon returned with a note and a small box. "Someone left this for you," he said handing her the box. She took it. "Uh, thanks Iroh," She read the note.  
To Katara,  
I thought you'd like this, and it goes great with your eyes, I wish I knew where you were staying so I could see you in person, but for now this is fine,  
Wear it and you'll have a good relationship forever.  
Your secret admirer.  
At first glance she'd thought it was Aang but now. She wasn't sure. She opened the box. Inside was a necklace it was blue and silver with little gems along it and a big gem in the middle. "Who sent you that Katara?!" Aang asked a worried look coming across his face. "I don't know, I thought it was you but now in not so sure- oh!" She knew who it was. Tanno. It had to be. "What?" Aang asked a hint of hurting in his voice. Katara scowled. "I know who it is and you don't have to worry, he's annoying and I want nothing to do with him. "She said. Aang brightened a little. "Is this guy bothering you Katara? Cuz I could show him a thing or two, "Aang said determinedly. Katara laughed. "No it's fine, he won't bother me if he just sees me with you. " But Katara was wrong. For the next week or so Tanno sent her flowers, jewelry, and all sorts of gifts. It became rather annoying. Aang became upset over all the gifts this guy gave Katara and he began to worry that he's not good enough for Katara maybe she would rather be with this guy who could give her anything. It made him very sad.

Aang sat out on the balcony of the hotel just listening to the wind blow and the birds sing. He gave a sigh. He loved Katara with all his heart and didn't want to see her with anyone else. But if she wasn't happy with him, he wanted her to be happy and if that means being with this Tanno guy than so be it. He closed his eyes an tried to block out that horrible thought. Katara put her arm on his shoulder and he jumped. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to scare you." She said quickly. Aang nodded. "It's alright. "He said. He didn't even face her when he said it. She knew something was terribly wrong. "Aang?" Katara started to say. "Katara, are you happy with me?" He asked. "Yes, of course I am," She answered. "No, truthfully are you happy? Because if you're not and you want to be with someone else, then go, I want you to be happy Katara. " Aang's shoulders slumped. "No Aang I-" she took a deep breath. "This is about Tanno and his gifts isn't it?" She asked. Aang didn't reply. "Aang, Tanno is an annoying little fanboy, he means nothing to me. Nothing! Aang I fell in love with you, not Tanno, I love you, I don't even know Tanno, but I know you, and I know that right now I want nothing else but to be with you, " Aang didn't move. She continued. "You don't have to give me all these gifts to make me happy, just you that's all I want is you, that would make me happier than anyone else in the world. And if you're not happy, then, I can't be happy," She said. Aang turned around. "Ok, you don't need to convince me anymore. "He said smiling. Katara smiled. "I love you," She said. "I love you too," Aang replied. He leaned over and kissed her gently but passionately. It had been awhile since they'd kissed. Katara pulled him back when he tried to part with her. He leaned in more. They finally parted. "Nothing can take me away from you," Katara said. Aang smiled. "And nothing will ever make me stop loving you," He said.

A few weeks later Aang and Katara had to attend a meeting concerning the Avatar, afterwards was to be a party held in his honor. Katara's father, as chief of the Southern Water Tribe, was also gonna be there. Katara was excited. The Firelord also had to attend this meeting. As did the Earth King.

Katara wore a nice water tribe dress she had packed. It was white with a little bit of blue here and there. Aang wore his nice Air Nomad clothes that he wore at Zuko's wedding. When they where ready they headed off to the meeting.

They sat down and Maron, the man who called the meeting, began. "So Avatar Aang, I assume you know why we have called this meeting?" He asked. Aang rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Actually no, I wasn't told," He said. Maron frowned. "Oh, well I'll tell you then, this meeting has been called to discuss the important matter of the Air Nomads, as I'm sure you are aware, they where wiped out when Sozen began the war, now you are the sole survivor, the last air bender left, the world will lose balance if there are no more air benders after you die," Hakoda could already see where this was going and interrupted. "Uh, sir if I may, the Avatar is still just a boy, he's not ready nor is of age," he said. Aang had no idea what they where talking about. "Old enough for what? What do I have to do?" He asked. Maron replied, "Repopulate the air temples with more air benders. " Aang's face went red. He could hear his heart beat thumping in his ear. "Oh," He said. He played with his thumbs nervously. He couldn't look at Katara, being his girlfriend this must be extremely embarrassing. Aang wasn't sure if he should say something or what. Hakoda knew of the awkwardness Aang felt and quickly spoke up. "Why doesn't the Avatar wait a few more years before, repopulating the Air Nomads." He said. Maron frowned. "And what if the Avatar dies before he can give the world more air benders?" He countered. Katara quickly spoke up. "He's not going to die before he's old enough, he'll be fine, just give him time. "She said. "And what about you? You're his girlfriend, and you're of marrying age, if he marries you, you both can make more Air Nomads. "He said. This made Katara feel very awkward. She didn't know what to say. "I.. Uh.. Well... We.. Um..." Her father spoke up again. "They're just kids Maron, this is far in their future, they'll cross that bridge when it comes. Not before. "He said. Maron finally consented. "Alright fine, we'll give them two years, when Aang is sixteen they can get married and start having more air benders, meeting adjourned. "He said with a bang of his gavel. Aang got up. His face still red he walked over to a pitcher of water and poured himself a cup. Katara went strait to her father. "Thanks dad, that was... A bit..."  
"Uncomfortable?" Hakoda asked. "Yes," Katara blushed. Hakoda smiled at his youngest child. "I don't want you and Aang to feel pressured, like you have to get married fast, and if you do decide to get married when Aang is of age, you don't need to have children right away, wait awhile alright? Because if you rush into it you could die during the birth, because you where too young, so don't worry ok? I don't mean to embarrass you further, I'm just looking out for you and Aang," Katara smiled and nodded. "I know, and thanks dad," she said. Aang walked over to Katara. He rubbed his neck. "Sorry Katara, I didn't know they where gonna talk about That," he said. His face was still a little red but not as red as it had been earlier. "If I'd known I would've braced you for it, so it wouldn't be as, uncomfortable for you," Katara giggled. "It's alright Aang, you where pretty uncomfortable too, " Aang's face went redder. "Yea," he said awkwardly. Katara smiled and took Aang's hand. "Let's go eat," she said. Aang nodded and went out with her. That night Maron kept a close eye on the two of them. Which was awkward. Katara went to the bathroom and when she returned Aang was busy talking to Zuko and the Earth King, so she went out to the balcony for some fresh air. It was nice and quiet out there, very peaceful. The butterfly-crickets sang beautiful songs in the night wind. The firefly-beetles buzzed around making pretty little glowing lights. Suddenly Katara wanted to share this with Aang. She turned around to go find him. But standing directly behind her was Tanno. She gasped. "Hello," he said as if she'd be happy to see him. "Beautiful view isn't it?" He asked. "Excuse me" Was all Katara said as she tried to walk past him. He grabbed her arm. "Oh, don't go, let's enjoy the view shall we?" He said in a mocking tone. He pushed her up against the rail and stepped as close as he could. Katara tried to water bend at him but he had a hold of both her hands. "You and I belong together," he said. "No!" Katara shouted. "I love Aang" she said. He laughed at her. "The Avatar?" He said laughing. "You love him?" He continued to mock her. "He's an Air Nomad, he's not capable to love you," He stepped closer. "You belong with me, I'm water tribe, I'm rich, I can give you anything you want. "He said. He pressed his body up against hers uncomfortably. He leaned in to kiss her. She got part of her hand free and bended some water from the nearest tree. She didn't have to use it though, Tanno just backed away. Then she saw why. There stood Hakoda pulling him away. "I'm sorry to interrupt but that, young man, is no way to treat a lady like miss Katara. "He said. Tanno didn't know that this was her father. "Hey! You better be sorry you interrupted!" He said. "Now leave us alone. "Katara noticed Aang was standing sort of behind Hakoda watching. Hakoda tightened his grip on Tanno's shoulder. "I think you should stay away from Katara, and let her boyfriend take care of her. " Hakoda said nodding toward Aang. Tanno became very mad. "Let me go! Just who do you think you are?" He asked. Hakoda smiled devilishly. "Her father," He said. Tanno went white. "Fffatherr?" He said nervously. Hakoda nodded tightening his grip. "And I think I'd like you to stay away from my daughter, she has a boyfriend as I'm sure you know, if I ever catch you near her again, I'll make sure no one will be able, to recognize you," he said. Tanno nodded vigorously. Aang was even a bit intimidated by Hakoda. He's never seen him like this. It made him wanna take even better care of Katara, so he wouldn't have to go head to head with her father. Aang inwardly laughed. Hakoda threw Tanno inside the ballroom. He stumbled then regained his posture and walked away. Katara let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks dad. " Hakoda took her by the hand. "He didn't hurt you did he sweetheart?" He asked. "A little but I'm ok," She said. Aang walked over. "Where did he hurt you?" He asked. She held out her arm where you could see red hand marks from Tanno squeezing too hard. "Here," she said. Aang got a guilty look in his eye. He hated to see Katara hurt especially if he wasn't there to protect her. "I'm so sorry Katara, don't worry though, he won't touch you again, and not just because your dad scared him away, I'm not leaving your side, I'll protect you Katara. "Aang stated firmly. Katara giggled. "No time alone eh? Sounds good to me. "She kissed his cheek which made him blush. Hakoda smiled. He put his hand on Aang's shoulder. "Can I talk to you a minute son?" He asked. Aang nodded as he felt his heart pounding. Hakoda walked with him over to the other end of the balcony. He smiled at Aang. "Don't worry I'm not gonna talk to you like I did Tanno," he said. Aang relaxed. "Ok" he said with a grin. "Son, my daughter seems to really care for you, a lot, she trusts you, and after helping you win the war, I trust you too son, I trust you enough to take care of my daughter, if you love her as much as you say you do then... I never want you to hurt her alright? She's young, you're young, so if and when you're ready to marry her, you have my blessing," Hakoda smiled at Aang. "She's growing up right before my eyes, I won't always be here,"  
"Sir-" Aang started. Hakoda put up his hand. "Let me finish, I won't always be here for her, and her brother has his own life with Suki, so I need someone to protect her, that someone is you, Aang, " Aang nodded. "I will sir, I'll take good care if her, I promise. "He said. Hakoda grinned. "I knew you would. "He said. "Now go, take my beautiful daughter and dance," Aang grinned broadly. He went back to Katara and took her inside to dance.

Later that night, Katara couldn't fall asleep. She kept thinking about what happened with Tanno. What if Aang and her father hadn't shown up? Would she have been able to take care of herself? She kept asking herself over and over. She wondered about the meeting with Maron and the others. What if Aang did die before he was old enough to get married? Suddenly she felt a rush of fear. Fear for Aang's safety. She couldn't just stay in bed she had to see if Aang was alright. She walked over to their connecting doors. They had left their doors open a crack in case one of them needed the other. Katara peeked in. Aang lay in bed sleeping. She had to be sure he was breathing and not-never mind she told herself. She tiptoed over. He was breathing. She sighed. Aang sat up quickly. "Who-Katara? What's wrong!" He was very confused. She sat on the edge of his bed. "Nothing, I just was worried about you, I kept thinking about what Maron said, what if you die before its time, " Aang sat up strait and put his arm around her. "Like you said, I'm not gonna die before then, it's ok Katara, " Katara smiled. Aang pulled her down so she could lay in bed with him. She snuggled under the covers. He held her close. Katara took his free hand and traced the arrows on his hands. "Did it hurt to get these put on?" She asked suddenly curious. Aang shrugged. "Yea I guess, I don't really remember that far back, but they basically cut out your skin and fill the hole with dye," he said. Katara shuddered. "Yikes," She said. Aang chuckled. "Yea," he said. Aang sighed contentedly. He was glad to have the girl lying next to him. He loved her very much. Katara scooted closer to Aang. "Is it alright if I stay here all night? You're warm and I don't wanna go back to bed alone." She asked. "Yes, of course you can," Aang said happily. He didn't want her to go either. They snuggled up and soon fell asleep. The next morning neither of them heard someone banging on Katara's door. It was Sokka he had news for them. He knocked and knocked put there was no answer. He finally just opened the door. No one was in the room. "Katara?" He said. No answer. He walked around the room. Then he noticed the adjoining door was open. He walked through. He stopped short upon seeing his sister in bed with the Avatar. "Hey, guys?!" Sokka shouted. Katara woke up and Aang moaned. "Sokka?" Katara said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Yea wake up, what're you two doing?" He asked. Aang sat up and opened his eyes. "Katara? What is it?" He asked. Then he noticed Sokka. "Oh hi Sokka. "He said and lied back down. Katara got out of bed and hugged her brother. "What are you doing here? Who let you in?" She asked. "You're door was unlocked and I came to tell you guys something, and why where you sleeping with Aang?" He asked. Katara looked at him surprised. "Uh, I was cold last night and came in here." She said. Sokka scowled. "Well, they should have warmer blankets, anyways I came to tell you, Suki and I are getting married!" He said. Katara gasped. "Really?! Aw that's wonderful! When?" Katara asked. Aang jumped out of bed and walked over. "In two weeks now come on pack up we're goin to Kyoshi!" Sokka announced. Katara hugged him in delight. "Yes yes of course!" She ran to her room and began packing in excitement. Aang also packed. They got dressed and then checked out of the hotel. Aang went and got Appa from his stable and then helped Katara get her bags aboard. Katara and Sokka rode in Appa's saddle while Aang flew the giant Bison. "I can't wait to see Suki, oh you must be so happy Sokka," Sokka smiled and his eyes took on a faraway look. "I am Katara, I am"


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, two chapters in one day, well I hope u guys r happy I've got dis next chapter yay! :D anywho more coming so enjoy! :}**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Chapter3: Sokka's wedding

Aang, Katara, and Sokka arrived on Kyoshi two weeks before the wedding. Their friends started arriving one by one. But Toph still hadn't arrived. Aang had to go back to Ba Sing Se to pick up Hakoda, Katara went with him of course. When they got there they found The Duke wandering around and asked if he'd like to come with them. He accepted excitedly. On the trip back Hakoda couldn't stop talking about how great it was that his son was getting married. He was so happy. When they got back the day of the wedding, they saw that Toph had arrived. Aang hopped off Appa then as he helped Katara down he said, "Hey look who I found!" The Duke jumped down. Sokka waved and he waved back. Then Toph came over and talked with The Duke. Sokka came over and gave his dad a hug. "Congratulations son!" He said patting him on the back. Sokka smiled the biggest smile he'd ever had. Suki came over and linked her arm in his. "Hi, Hakoda," she said. Hakoda smiled. "Hi Suki," he said back. Suki looked at Sokka. "We should be getting ready, the wedding is this afternoon. "Sokka grinned. "Yea, we should. "He kissed Suki. She blushed. Katara followed Suki inside to help her get ready. Mai came in a little later. "Hey, can I help?" She asked. "Yea, can you hand me the bouquet?" Katara asked. Mai handed the flowers to her. Mai stood there watching Katara put a bow around the bushel of flowers. She smiled happily. "What?" Katara asked. Mai's smile broadened. "I wanna tell you something. " Katara put down the flowers. "What?" She repeated. "I'm pregnant," she said. Katara gasped. "Really? Does Zuko know?" She asked. Mai nodded. "I found out a week ago, when I told him he practically flew up and down." She said. Since being married Mai has been much happier. Instead of being her normal gloomy self. This, Katara thought, was a good thing. Katara finished the bouquet and then helped Suki get into her dress. Then she started on her hair. Katara had forgotten Toph was in the room until she gave a sigh from the corner where she sat. "You ok Toph?" She asked. "I just wish I knew what the dress looked like. "She said sadly. Katara felt bad for her. Then she had an idea. Katara began to describe Suki's dress for her. She told what the bouquet looked like and her hair and everything. Toph smiled as she finished.

After the wedding reception everyone went to their hotel rooms. Katara felt very tired after all that had happened. She went strait to her room instead of joining the others for a card game. Not long after Katara had gotten dressed into her night gown there was a knock on her door. She opened it. There stood Toph. "Toph! Uh, come in," she said. Toph came right in and sat on her bed. "What's up?" Katara asked. Toph had an unusual sparkle in her eye. She seemed extra happy. "Today, at the reception, something happened." She said. Katara came over and sat next to her. "What happened?" She asked. Toph continued. "The Duke kissed me." She said bluntly. Katara gasped. "Really? Wow what happened?" She asked curiously. Toph smiled brightly. "An annoying guy named Feng wouldn't leave me alone so I bended at him and ran out and The Duke followed me and we where talking and then he said he was in love with me, I told him I loved him too, then we kissed." She said. Katara was very surprised. "Well, sounds like you had quite the night." Katara said happily. Toph nodded. "I couldn't keep it to myself I had to tell someone. "She said. Katara smiled. "I'm glad that someone was me," she said. Toph hopped up. "Well, I should let you get some sleep you're tired, goodnight," She said as she walked out. Katara lied down in bed. She was extremely tired. She soon fell asleep.

Katara stood alone in the crystal caves in Ba Sing Se. She couldn't find Aang. He had run after Zuko and then disappeared leaving Katara by herself. She ran through the tunnel that Aang had disappeared into. She ran faster and faster but she was going very slow for some reason. She couldn't catch up. Finally she got out of that tunnel and entered another crystal cave. That's where she saw Aang. And Azula! She was sneaking behind Aang. Katara screamed but there was no sound. Aang was struck from behind by Azula's lightening. He fell down but Katara wasn't fast enough to catch him. He lay there motionless. Meanwhile Azula escaped. Zuko ran away and Katara was left alone with Aang's body. She picked him up and started crying. He was all black with ash. "Aang!" She called. "Aang!" He didn't answer. Then he opened his eyes. "You weren't here to catch me" He said. "You let me fall," He had a look of hurt and abandonment in his eyes. "No, I'm sorry Aang! It's ok!" She pleaded. Aang closed his eyes saying, "I needed you, and you let me down." She felt all the warmth leave his body as he slumped down in her arms. "No Aang!" She cried. Then suddenly from above came a shot of fire, Azula lit Aang's body on fire. He burned in her arms. His eyes opened and he cried out in agonizing pain. "No! Aang! Aang!" Katara screamed she wished she could take this pain away. But she couldn't. Azula just laughed entertained by all that had happened. Katara cried. Aang was still burning up he wouldn't die he just kept yelling at her in agony.

Katara threw the covers off. It had suddenly become very hot in her room. She sat up breathing heavily. Sweat poured down her face. She got up. She needed some cool air. It was much too hot. She knew what just happened was a dream. But she couldn't help but feel like she had let Aang down. His voice echoed in her mind, 'I needed you, and you let me down' she covered her ears. "No, I didn't," She told herself. The image of Aang burning up and crying out in pain periodically flashed through her mind. She closed her eyes trying to block it but succeeded in only creating a bigger more life like image. She walked out of her room grabbing her robe as she headed to the door. She went downstairs and left the hotel. She took in a breath of fresh air. It was cooler outside and she could relax a little. She walked a little ways. Then she took a path that led to the ocean. There she walked along the beach. She hadn't bothered to put shoes on in her hurry to get outside. She hated when she had dreams like that. They always seemed so real. "Couldn't sleep eh?" Katara jumped at the voice. Then she relaxed when she saw it was... Who was it? Katara couldn't tell. "Who are you?" She asked. The girl chuckled. "Yue, of course. " Katara looked closer. It was Yue! Then she disappeared in the moonlight. Katara thought this was strange. She went back to the hotel. She twisted her handle then she heard a voice, "Katara?" It was Aang. "I thought I heard someone in the hall, you ok?" He asked. "Yea, just had a nightmare, but I'm ok now." Aang walked over to her and put his arm around her. "You wanna tell me about it?" The image flashed in her mind. She forced it out and closed her eyes. "No," She said. Aang nodded. "Ok," He said. He turned around to go in his room when Katara changed her mind. "Wait!" Aang stopped and faced her. "Yea?" Katara came closer. "I'll tell you about it." Aang smiled and took her to his room. They climbed in bed together and Katara began telling him about the dream. After she finished Aang squeezed her tight. "You haven't ever let me down. Don't you ever think that" He said. Katara nodded. "Ok," She said.

The next day Aang had to make a stop at Ember Island to meet a man who wanted to help rebuild the Air Temples. They had to take a ship because the just married Sokka and Suki where borrwing Appa. They arrived about midday. The meeting with the man wasn't until later so Aang spent his free time with Katara. They went swimming and made sandcastles like little kids. They had fun just being together. After dinner Aang took off to meet the man. Katara stayed up waiting for him. It was getting really late. She decided to take a walk. She walked along the beach. Listening to the sea-birds and the waves as they washed up against the shore. She sat on a rock. She could see the Firelords vacation home from where she sat. Zuko had been kind enough to let them stay there while Aang had his meeting. She heard someone walk towards her. She turned to see a woman in a large cloak coming towards her. She stood up. "Oh don't be afraid! I'm not going to hurt you, just came to... Talk" The stranger said. Katara relaxed a little. "Ok, sit down." She said. The woman sat down on a rock next to Katara. The cloak covered her face from Katara's view. She could only see her chin and lips and part of her nose. Who was this woman? She asked herself. "So, I hear you're staying in the Firelords old summer home," She said. Katara wondered how she knew that. "Yes, I am" She replied. The woman smiled. "So, do you know anything about the Firelords son?" She asked. Katara looked at her curiously. "The Firelord doesn't have a son." She said. She could hear the woman gasp. "Did he die, or something?" She asked. Katara was very confused. This woman was confused, she probably didn't know who the Firelord was. "No, he never had a son," She said. The woman bit her lip and Katara saw a tear trickle down her cheek. "Are you alright?" Katara asked. "I'm fine," The woman said. "Well, I'll see you around?" She said. "Yea, maybe, the Avatar and I are only staying here temporarily we'll be leaving soon." She told the woman. The woman gasped. "The Avatar?" She asked as if she didn't believe Katara. "Yes, Avatar Aang" She told her. The woman was silent as if trying to figure something out. "But, Firelord Sozen wiped out the Air Nomads, the Avatar... Is dead." She said confused. "No he's not, he survived and he ended the war, he's coming back soon if you'd like to meet him." Katara said. The woman stood up. "No thank you dear," She said and walked off. As she walked away her back towards Katara, the wind blew her hood off. She had brown hair, some of it pulled back to a bun, with a... It was a Fire Nation hair piece. It looked like the crown Zuko's mother wore in the pictures Katara had seen... The woman quickly pulled her hood back on. Could she be?... No way, Katara thought about it. It made perfect sense. The reason Zuko hasn't heard from his mother is because she didn't know he was Firelord. She didn't know the Avatar was alive or that the war was over. Katara would've run after her, but she was gone. Aang came jogging toward her. "There you are," He said. "I've been looking all over for you- are you ok?" He asked as he saw Katara's expression. "I think I just talked to Zuko's mother." She said. Aang gasped. "Really? Where is she?" He asked. "She left before I realized who she was." She told him. Aang nodded. "We should tell Zuko." He said. Katara gave a sigh and stood up wrapping her arms around Aang's neck. "I wish my mother had just been lost instead of killed. Then I'd at least have a chance at finding her." Aang didn't know what having a mother was like. He was raised by monks. He had never met his birth parents. He held Katara tight. "Yea, I'd like to of met your mother, and mine" He said. Katara looked up at him. "You never knew your mother, did you?" She asked. Aang nodded. "Well, I guess having a mother for a short time is better than having none at all." She mused. Aang nodded. "I'm sorry your mother is gone Katara." Aang said sorrowfully. Katara smiled. "It's ok, I'm glad I still have you." She said. Aang smiled and kissed her. "We better get some sleep we've got a long trip ahead of us." He said. Katara nodded and followed him to Zuko's vacation house.

The next day before leaving, Katara went out looking for the woman she'd spoken to last night. She couldn't find her though and soon gave up. They went to the Fire Nation to stay there until Sokka brought Appa back. They told Zuko about seeing his mother. He was very upset that Katara didn't say anything to her but didn't show it. He sent out a search party to try and locate his mother. Katara asked if she could help but Zuko said no.

A few weeks later the search party came back. The man in charge came in and told Zuko what they discovered. "We found her Firelord Zuko, she is struggling to escape though, what would you like us to do with her?" He asked. Zuko immediately told them to bring her to him. Aang passed the guards on the way to see Zuko. He saw the woman struggling to free herself from their grasp. A man came to the woman and said, "The Firelord will see you now." She scowled. "I will not see him! I need to get out of here, don't you know I was banished?" She asked. "Hah then what where you doing on Ember Island huh?" One guard asked. "Never mind, just being her in." The man said. They took her in to see Zuko. She didn't expect to see Katara standing there. She also didn't expect the Firelord to be someone else. Zuko just stared at her. His mother found at last. "Where's the Firelord?" She asked. "I am the Firelord." Zuko said. "What happened to Ozai?" She asked. "He... He's in prison. " Zuko could barely speak. His mother was here at last standing right in front of him. "What's your name then?" His mother asked. "Zu-Zuko, my name is Firelord Zuko." He said. She stared at him in disbelief. "You- you're Prince Zuko?" She asked. He nodded slowly. "I- I don't- I don't know what to say- I-is that really you Zuko?" She asked. He nodded as a tear fell down his cheek. She ran up to him and hugged him. "Zuko! I can't believe it! My boy! What happened to your face?" She asked touching his scar. "Firelord Ozai forced me to an Agni Ki, and he scarred me." Zuko said. Ursa gasped and put her hand to her mouth. She noticed he didn't say father he said Ozai. "How terrible," She said. She hugged him again. "I've missed you, and I'm sorry I had to leave you that night." She said. Tears where streaming down both their faces. "It's ok mom, I know why you did it." He said. "You do?" She asked hopeful. "Yes, Ozai told me." He said. Again she noticed he didn't say father. Just Ozai. Just then Mai walked over. "Zuko- is that?..." Zuko nodded. "My mother. " Mai walked over and Zuko put his arm around her. "Mother, you remember Mai right?" He asked. "Yes, I do." She said. Zuko smiled. "She's my wife now," He said. Ursa gasped. "Zuko you're serious?" She asked. Zuko nodded. "Last time I saw you, you hated girls, you thought they where crazy," She said with a laugh. Zuko and Mai both laughed as well. "What can I say? I'm older now and wiser, and I fell in love." Zuko told her. She smiled. "It's so good to be back, but I'm sad I didn't get to see my own sons wedding." She said wiping away a tear. Zuko put his other arm around his mother. "Where's Azula?" She asked suddenly. Zuko looked surprised. "She's, in a mental asylum. She helped Ozai in the war, and then she went insane." Ursa gasped. "Oh, alright. Are you the only good one left?" She asked. "You and me mom, we're the only good ones left." He said. She hugged him close. "I've missed you so much." She said. "I know, me too." Zuko said. "This calls for a celebration!" Zuko announced. "What?" Ursa asked. "We're gonna celebrate your return home, a party in your honor." Zuko explained. Ursa laughed. "I don't need a party," She said. "Nonsense," said Zuko. "Of course we have to celebrate the return of The Firelord's mother." He said. She finally consented. "Ok I guess a small party wouldn't hurt." She said. And so Zuko threw her one of the biggest parties anyone has ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4

**and so another chapter is uploaded. I hope u guys have enjoyed this story so far, and if u haven't read my book Life as it is then u should, this'll make more sense then, lol anywho happy reading!**

**i do not own avatar the last airbender**

Chapter4: The Avatars wedding

It was a hot day at the Southern Air Temple. Aang and Katara, with the help of many volunteers, where working on restoring the temple to its original beauty. Katara and some other ladies where working on washing the walls and scrubbing the floors to make them look nice. Aang and the other men where fixing whatever was broken, basic repairs and stuff. Aang went around telling everyone they could break for lunch. When he got to Katara he smiled. "Working hard?" He asked. Katara turned around and smiled. "Yes, I am, lunch time?" She asked. Aang nodded. She got up from scrubbing the floor and stretched her back. "I'm sorry to make you do this," Aang said. "Oh no I don't mind at all." Katara said quickly. Aang smiled and took her hand. "Come on, lets have our lunch over where the lemurs lived." Aang said. Katara got up and followed Aang outside. They carefully walked down the cliff to the little part of the hill where the lemurs lived long ago before they where extinct. Momo sat on a tree branch eating some berries he found on a bush. Aang sat down in the grass Katara sat next to him. It was beautiful up here, she mused. There was a little stream flowing down off the side of the cliff. And next to the stream where some berry bushes. Then there was the tree where Momo sat happily eating his berries. Katara gazed at the breath taking mountains off in the distance. Her eyes trailed along the ridges until they met Aang who sat beside her. She smiled. "So, what do you think?" Aang asked. "It's beautiful up here Aang, I love it!" Aang was pleased that his girlfriend liked his home. And to think, it's only been 3 years since he met her that fateful day she found him in the iceberg. "What are you thinking about?" Katara asked. "Nothing, just about when you found me in that iceberg." Aang said with a smile. "Oh, yea." Katara said smiling. Aang reached over and kissed her. She smiled. "I love you," She said. "I love you too." Aang replied happily. "Katara, I..." Aang fumbled with his words. "I.. Um that is... I wanna ask you... Something, important... And..." Katara laughed. "What is it Aang? Ask me anything." Katara found it funny that Aang still had trouble talking to her. He was such a little kid sometimes. Even if he was fifteen. She thought it was cute. Aang smiled. "Um... " He scooted closer. "I wanted to ask you, will you-" They heard someone coming. It was Rotan one of the men helping fix up the temple. "Aang, we need your help one of the pillars in the temple fell and we could use every man we can get," Aang frowned. "Yea, I'm coming." He said. Katara grabbed Aang's hand. "Wait, you wanted to ask me something." She said. Aang sighed. "Never mind it's.. Not important." He said and sadly walked away. Katara wondered what on earth he could've wanted to ask her. He seemed so sad when he didn't get to ask his question. She stood up and cleaned up their lunch things then went back to the temple and finished her cleaning.

Two weeks passed. Katara had to go back to the Water Tribe for awhile, and Aang was just going to pick her up. He was excited and couldn't wait to see her. He arrived in the cold South Pole about hopped off Appa. For some reason no one was around. Except a few Kids having a snowball fight. Aang walked up to one of them. "Hey there, have you seen Katara? I'm supposed to pick her up." He asked the little girl. She giggled and pointed to an igloo. Aang smiled at the girl and walked over. He pulled back the blanket they used as a door. Once inside his happy smile was wiped away. He gasped. Katara was in tears, there on a bed lay her grandmother. Aang assumed she wasn't doing so well. He came over and put his arm around Katara. She sobbed into his chest. Aang stroked her hair lovingly. Then her grandmother looked over to see who came in. "Oh, Aang, it's good to see you," She said with a weak smile. Aang choked. "You too." He said with a sad smile. She reached over and touched Katara's arm. "Dear, I'll be ok," Aang didn't even realize Paku had been sitting on the other side of her bed. "Aang, come here," She whispered. Aang leaned closer. Kanya whispered in Aang's ear so only he could hear her. "You take good care of my grand daughter now, I know she likes you and I know how you feel about her," Aang blushed he was glad she was ok with it. The last thing Aang wanted was for Katara's family not to like him. "I know she'll accept." She said. Aang was confused. "Accept what?" He asked. "When you propose! I know you love her a lot, and you've known each other for three years now, you're of age Aang and I know you'll propose." Aang gulped and loosened his collar. How did she know? He wondered. "Goodbye children." Kanya said sadly. Katara took her hand. "No gran gran! Don't go!" She said. Kanya smiled. "I'm sorry, goodbye dear." She closed her eyes and her hand slumped in Katara's. "Gran gran?" She said. She was gone. "No," Katara whispered. She leaned against Aang and started crying. Aang held her close. A tear escaping his eye. He had to be strong for Katara. He couldn't cry with her he had to stay strong for her. Paku was weeping silently in the corner. Later that day they had the burial. Katara, wrapped in Aang's arms, cried the whole time. Gran gran had been like a mother to Katara since her own mother was taken from her. Hakoda came and took Katara in his arms. "It's alright sweetheart, you can cry, get it all out now." He said. Aang hated to see Katara cry, he knew how much losing Kanya hurt. Aang stayed the night at the South Pole and in the morning he asked if Katara still wanted to come with him to the Southern Air Temple. She said she would. So Aang took her back to the temple.

A few weeks passed and Katara kinda got over the whole losing her grandmother. She no longer woke up crying, only to have Aang come into her room and help her fall back asleep. Now she could sleep peacefully all night long. Until one night where she had her usual nightmare about Aang dying in the crystal caves mixed in with a nightmare about her grandmother dying without ever seeing her first grandchild. Suki was pregnant. Katara screamed as she held Aang as he died and also watching her grandmother on her death bed saying she let her down. "Katara!" She heard a voice saying. "Katara! Wake up!" Katara opened her eyes slowly. Aang's face came into focus. "Aang, you're alright." She said with a sigh. "Yes, I'm ok, was it the dream again?" He asked. Katara nodded and told him about her grandmother being in the dream. Aang took her in his arms. "You didn't let her down. Your grandmother would be so proud of everything you've done, don't ever think you've let her down." He assured her. She sighed. "Thanks, for everything Aang," She said. He nodded. "Aang!" She said panic rising in her voice. "What?" Aang asked. "Please stay, I don't wanna be alone." She said. Aang smiled. "Of course." He said and crawled into bed with her.

A few days later Aang took Katara to a lake near the Air Temple, for dinner. They ate picnic style and watched the sun set. It was beautiful, the sunset colors across the water where breath taking. Katara sighed contentedly. "I love it here," She said. This made Aang really happy. "Katara?-" He began. "Yes Aang?" She asked. "What is it?" He took her by the hand. "You know I love you, right?" She blushed. "Of course I do, and I love you too." She replied. Aang looked at her seriously. "Then, will you marry me Katara?" He asked. Katara gasped. "Aang-" She was speechless. "Yes! Of course! Yes!" Aang's smile broadened. Katara flung her arms around his neck. "I thought you'd never ask!" She said. Aang pushed her away. "I thought you'd say no," he said. "I- of course I'd say yes," She said. Aang pulled her close and kissed her. When he finally pulled away he said, "In the Water Tribe the men carve engagement necklaces for their brides, well, this is how the Air Nomads do it," He said and took off his beads Monk Gyotso wore and placed them around Katara's neck."Aang, Monk Gyotso's beads- I couldn't they mean so much to you," She argued. "They don't mean as much to me as you do," Aang replied. "Wear them, so people know we're engaged. "He said. Katara smiled big. "Of course." She said. They sat together for awhile watching the last bit of sunlight fade away.

About two weeks later was when they'd have the wedding. Everyone expected a large glorious wedding for the Avatar, but Aang and Katara wanted a simple wedding at the Southern Air Temple. They got busy with the plans. Everyone was so excited. Aang and Katara where finally getting married. Katara's dreams where coming true. She loved Aang so much. Aang was also very happy, the girl of his dreams accepted his proposal. He was gonna marry Katara. Even though he was a year too young everyone just let it slide. After all he was technically 115. Katara looked beautiful in her dress. It was all white with a blue sash around the waist and blue jewels embedded in the end of her sleeves. She wore a little light blue clip in her hair, with dark blue jewels in it. Her hair was done up in the back with a few strands hanging down on her shoulders. Her father, Hakoda, walked her down the isle. "You look beautiful Katara," He whispered. "Thanks dad, you look handsome." She replied. "I wish your mother could be here to see you," He said longingly. A tear escaped Katara's eye as they reached Aang. She turned to her father and he wiped away her tear. "No tears on your special day," He said. She nodded and smiled. She turned to face Aang. He looked very handsome in his special Air Nomad clothing. A soft breeze blew as the ceremony began. "Do you, Avatar Aang, take the lovely Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, to love, honor, and cherish, forever until death do you part?" Haru asked. "I do," Aang replied happily. "And do you, Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, take Avatar Aang to love, honor, and cherish forever until death do you part?" He asked. "I do," Katara replied with a smile. "I now declare, in front of all these witnesses, that the Avatar and Lady Katara, are now one spirit, husband and wife, together they are wed, let no man nor woman come between the two of them, you may kiss your bride," Haru said. Katara glowed with happiness. Aang leaned over and kissed his wonderful bride, She leaned in farther when he thought he should pull away. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Everyone was delighted. Hakoda smiled with pride as he watched Aang carry Katara away to the reception which was being held in the bisons yard of the Temple.

After the reception and after Aang and Katara had danced for awhile, they left on their honeymoon. Katara climbed up on Appa's head and sat next to Aang. "Where are we going?" She asked. He grinned. "It's a surprise." He said. Katara crossed her arms. "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to wait and see then," She said. Aang smiled. "Yep." He replied. Katara rolled her eyes. "I love you." She said. Aang kissed her cheek. "I love you more." He said. She smiled. Pretty soon they arrived at a secluded Island, it was a nice little place. "Where are we?" Katara asked. "It's called Roanan Beach, it's a nice little island, you'll like it." He said. Katara nodded. "As long as I'm with you, I'll love it." She said. Aang smiled.

That night they lie in bed talking. "No more lonely nights, now if I wake up I'll have you right beside me," Katara said. Aang smiled at the girl lying next to him. "Yea, I'll be here for you." He said. "I promise." He kissed her softly. She scooted closer. She kissed his neck, then his cheek, then finally, his lips. Aang held her close to his body, he never wanted to lose her.

About a month after their wedding, Katara found out she was pregnant. She just wasn't sure how to tell Aang. She knew he'd be happy, but, she just wasn't sure what she should say, just walk up and announce it? Or tell him calmly? Or even not tell him at all but show him? Katara kept confusing herself. She decided that if she had the perfect chance to tell him she'd tell him. Several opportunities came when Katara could've told him, but she suddenly became shy and didn't say anything. One morning, Katara woke up to find Aang gone. She relaxed though, when she found a note he'd left saying he was meditating in the center of the temple. Aang and Katara had decided to make the Southern Air Temple their permanent home. Katara stood up and immediately felt sick. It was morning sickness from the pregnancy. The doctor said she'd experience more of that. She lied back down. She looked out the window and realized Aang had let her sleep in. She usually awoke when she felt him getting up, but this time she didn't even realize he was gone. She stood up again. She felt better now. She would've gone to find Aang, but she didn't want to disturb his meditation. She decided to go for a walk around the temple instead. She quickly got something for breakfast and left Aang a note explaining where she was going, then went outside. It was, as always, a breath taking view. She walked around to the back of the temple where there was a path that Aang and Katara usually walked together in the mornings or evenings. She walked along the path until she reached a bridge going across to a mountain, Katara walked across and into the forest. It was beautiful. It wasn't hot out, but it wasn't that cold either, so Katara didn't bother taking a warm coat. She walked along the path lost in thought. Suddenly, something flew out in front of her. At first glance she thought it was Momo, but as she followed it into the forest she saw that it wasn't Momo. It had a grey back with red and white stripes along its sides. Katara had thought the lemurs where extinct, but here was one sitting on a branch not more than two feet in front of her. Aang would be so happy to know that something from his former life was still here. The lemur flew away and Katara followed. It led her to a small clearing in the woods. There she saw tons of lemurs. Some in trees some flying, some where even digging in the ground either burying food or finding it. She gasped at how wonderful it all looked. She wanted to go get Aang immediately. But then, suddenly she couldn't remember where she'd come from. She didn't know which way the path was. She looked around but nothing seemed familiar. She wandered off into the woods not really knowing which way she'd go. When she left the sun was shining and it was nice out. Now the sun went behind some dark clouds, soon little rain drops began to fall. Katara knew she was in trouble now. If only she'd stayed on the path, but no, she had to go chasing after lemurs. She wandered and wandered but still no path. She became very frustrated. She just slumped down under a tree. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. She hated being lost, it made her feel helpless, like she didn't know what she was doing. It had only been two hours since she left the temple. Aang probably wouldn't go looking for her just yet. She sighed in exasperation. After about ten minutes Katara fell asleep under the tree. She was now soaking wet from the rain and very cold. Then the branch directly above her head became heavy with water. It bent down and poured the water over Katara's head. She jolted awake. "I'm up!" She shouted. She brushed the sopping wet mob of hair out of her face. She rested her head on her knees again. She could've bended herself dry, but what was the point she'd just get wet again. She let out another sigh, wishing she knew which way she'd come from. She had no idea what time it was.

Aang sat by the window and looked out watching as it began to rain. In his hand he held the note Katara left for him. He waited for her to come in and declare how wet it was out there, and he'd go over and kiss her despite how wet she'd be. But there was no Katara. Finally, after two hours of waiting he went out to look for her. He walked first around the front of the temple, then around back. He saw the bridge and thought she might've gone there. He walked across and then realized how unsteady it was. He worried that Katara might be hurt, or lost, or- as he walked along the path he noticed that one side of the mountain sloped down dangerously. What if she'd fallen off the edge and- Aang quickly put the thought out of his mind. Katara was gonna be alright. He'd find her and they'd both go home. He hoped. He walked and walked but still couldn't find her. He almost decided that she wasn't even on the path when he saw something move. He called out Katara's name. No answer. Then he saw it was just Momo. Wait, not Momo. It was a different lemur hopping in the trees trying to find good shelter from the rain that was now pouring down in buckets. He stepped off the path only a little ways so he could easily find it again. He watched as the little creature flew down and hid under a log. Aang was just about to go back to the path when something caught his eye. Katara's necklace. He walked over and picked it up. She must've dropped it coming through here! This made Aang even more worried. He looked around then gave a sigh of relief as he spotted her sitting, her head down, under a tree. He ran over despite being tired from the huge hike up here. He checked her pulse. She was fine. Just asleep. He felt her shivering severely. He gently, so as not to wake her, lifted her from her position and carried her home.

After a few minutes she woke up in her warm bed covered in a few layers of blankets. She lie there a moment. Then sat up. She saw Aang sitting in a chair next to her. "Aang-" she began. He came over and sat next to her on their bed. "It's alright, you're home." He said smiling. Katara sighed contentedly. She looked up at her husband. She decided now was as good a time as any to tell him. "Aang I... I have to tell you something." She said. Aang put a finger to her lips and gently pushed her down to lie on the bed. "Shhh, it's ok, now get some rest, you can tell me later." He said. She shook her head. "No, I need to tell you." She said. Aang lied down beside her. "Alright, go ahead." He said. She sighed. "Well, I... Um... I needed to tell you... That um..." Aang chuckled. "You can tell me anything Katara," he said. She relaxed a little. "Yea, um... Well.. I... I'm... I'm pregnant Aang," She finally spit it out. Aang looked at her shock covering his whole face. The look was quickly replaced by one of satisfaction. "You are?" He asked as if not confirming it would make it not true. "I am." She replied. Aang smiled. "That's wonderful, how long have you known?" He asked. Katara averted his gaze. Ashamed she hadn't told him sooner. "About two and a half weeks." She said. Aang got a small look of hurt in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked. "I... I wasn't sure what to say, I didn't know how to tell you." Aang's expression went back to being pleased. "Ok, it's alright." He said. He leaned over and kissed her in that way that made her feel like everything was gonna be alright. She lay her head on his chest. Her eyes started to droop when she remembered the lemurs. "Aang, I almost forgot." She whispered. "Aang?" She looked up at him. He had his eyes closed but quickly opened them. "What?" He asked a little dazed. "On my walk I found lemurs, lots of them."she said excitedly. Aang smiled. "I did too." He said. Katara lay her head in its previous position and soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I did not own avatar the last air bender**

Chapter6: A New Baby

Aang woke up with a jolt as a loud clap of thunder boomed outside. Aang could never sleep through storms, it was always too loud. He reached over to put his arm around his wife. But his arm didn't find Katara. He looked over, she wasn't there. He threw off his covers and put his hand to the floor using his earth bending to see katara. He was grateful Toph had taught him this technique. She was in the meditation chamber. He got up and walked towards the room. He cracked the door open. There she sat, in the middle of the floor. He was about to come in when he heard a noise. It was a soft melody, someone was singing. That someone was Katara. Aang had never heard her sing before. She had a beautiful voice. Aang smiled as he walked toward her. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, which made her jump. "Sorry," His whisper echoed in the large room. "I didn't mean to scare you," He said. Katara smiled. "It's alright, I didn't mean to wake you." She said sorrowfully. "Oh no, you didn't wake me, the storm did." Aang reassured her. She smiled in relief. "Ok," She said. Aang sat down beside her. "So, did the storm keep you awake?" He asked suddenly curious as to why she was here. "No, the baby did." She said resting her hand on her seven month pregnant belly. Aang smiled and put his hand on top of hers. Katara leaned on Aang suddenly feeling exhausted. "I'm sorry it's so tiring for you." Aang felt bad that she had to carry all the weight. He couldn't do any of it for her. "It's all gonna be worth it though Aang, who knows maybe we'll have an air bender." She said trying to convince herself the pain would be worth it. Aang could tell Katara wasn't entirely sure it was all gonna be alright. "Hey, you ok?" He asked a little worried about his wife. "Yea, fine." She said unconvincingly. Aang frowned. "Tell me?" He pleaded. She sighed. "I can never keep anything from you." She said teasingly. "Maybe that's a good thing." Aang said with a devilish smile. Katara hit him in the ribs playfully. Aang pretended it hurt badly. "Ow! Hey!" Katara laughed. "But seriously, what's wrong?" He got a very serious 'I mean business' look. Katara sighed. "This might sound silly," Aang took both Katara's hands in his own. "Nothing you say will ever sound silly to me, I will listen and I won't think it's silly. I promise" Aang assured her with a smile. Katara smiled back. "I'm just afraid," she said. Aang looked confused. "Afraid of what?" He asked. "Afraid of the pain," She said and put both hands on her swollen abdomen. Aang pulled her in a tight embrace. "I wish that I could take that part of it away for you, so you wouldn't have to carry all the pain and suffering, but I can't, I'm sorry Katara, I didn't mean to put you through this." He said apologetically. "Oh, it's not your fault Aang, I didn't mean to imply that it was, I just meant, this is new for me, and I'm just scared of the unknown." She said a hint of nervousness in her voice. Aang held her closer. "I understand, and don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time." He said with confidence that made Katara feel much better. She felt safe wrapped in his arms. She didn't want to get up from this comfortable position. Then she felt the baby kick. "Aang!" She took his hand and placed it where she felt the movement. She watched Aang as a look of joy crossed his features. Aang was so excited that soon he'd feel this baby on the outside. "We should probably get some sleep." Aang said as he noticed the storm had let up. Katara nodded. "Yea, I am pretty tired-" she yawned. Aang helped her stand up, she could usually get up herself but with the extra weight of their unborn child it was difficult for her. They went to bed and soon fell asleep.

Two months passed and it was nearing time for Katara to give birth. Aang had a meeting with Hakoda, Zuko, and some other important dignitaries. Katara came along as well. After the meeting Aang had to talk with Zuko a moment. Katara stood talking with her father and Mai. Mai now had a little girl they named Ursa after Zuko's mother. Katara smiled as she watched Ursa run around and play with her mother. Hakoda patted his daughters back. "Soon you'll have your own little one like that." He mused. Katara frowned. "Dad-" she said. Hakoda chuckled. "Not having any regrets about starting a family are we?" He said jokingly. Katara grabbed her fathers arm. "Dad- help-" she said panic ringing in her tone. Hakoda turned to face her. Her face was pale and she held her belly tight, she cried out in pain. "Katara, what's wrong?" He asked. "I- I'm goin-" she could barely continue. "It's time- the baby." Hakoda went all white. "What? Now?" He asked urgently. "Yes! Now! Help me!" She yelled. Hakoda quickly took her by the arm and led her to Aang so he could fly her home on Appa. "Yea, Zuko, that is funny," Aang said with a laugh. Hakoda tapped his shoulder. He turned around. "What-" As he saw Katara he immediately picked her up and carried her to Appa. During the flight Katara kept screaming out in pain as her time grew nearer. Her water broke when they where halfway there. She just bended it away with a sweep of her arm. Hakoda sat in the saddle with his daughter trying to comfort her as she went through this. They finally arrived at the Southern Air Temple. Aang carried Katara inside and lay her on the bed. "Hakoda what do I do?!" Aang asked feeling helpless and frustrated. "Now now, um just, I, I, I dunno I don't, know." Hakoda said worriedly. Katara moaned and cried out in agony. Aang bent down,"It's alright, I'm- I'm here." Aang assured her. She squeezed his hand. Hakoda paced around the room unsure of what on earth he should do. The contractions where getting closer together, Katara's breathing increased rapidly. There was a faint knock at the temple doors. Hakoda ran to answer. It was Suki. "Hi, I wasn't expecting you to be here Hakoda, I was in the area and decided to drop in, where's Katara?" Suki said cheerfully. Hakoda grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into Aang and Katara's room. "Wha-" upon seeing Katara laying in bed sweating and going through labor, she quickly set to work. "Hakoda go boil some water, Aang help me prop Katara up with these pillows." She instructed. Katara hadn't heard Suki ask Aang to help, so when he left her side she panicked. "Aang! Don't leave me! You promised!" She cried out. Aang quickly brought her the pillows. "It's ok I'm right here, I won't leave you," Aang said and propped her up. He sat at her bedside and held her hand. Suki kept telling Katara to breath slowly and or she'd hyperventilate and pass out. Katara squeezed Aang's hand every time it hurt. Aang just gave her his hand and watched as his wife went through this pain. He couldn't bare to see her feeling this way and knowing he was partially responsible. Katara tried to breath slow like Suki had said. This hurt so much, she never wanted to go through this again. Not ever. She pushed when Suki said push, she breathed when Suki said breath, but it seemed like this was taking far too long. Finally the pain let up. Katara sighed and looked over at Aang. "Is it over?" She asked. Aang sadly shook his head. The contractions started up again. Katara clutched his hand tighter. This time the contraction didn't stop. Instead it grew worse. Katara screamed as her father walked in with the water. Hakoda felt out of place in this room full of happenings. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. When Sokka and Katara where born the women of the tribe wouldn't let him go in. He couldn't be there for Kaya while she gave birth. He watched as his daughter held Aang's hand tight. Maybe if he'd been inside with Kaya she would've held his hand like that. Maybe if he'd been there he would've known what to do in the first place. Katara's vision began to blur. She could faintly hear Aang saying he's here for her. She heard Suki say you're almost there keep pushing. She closed her eyes in an attempt to clear the fog. When she opened them however, it went all black and she slipped into unconsciousness. A few minutes passed and she woke up. Aang stood nearby holding something in his arms and rocking back and forth. "Aang-" Katara said weakly. Aang turned to her and smiled. He sat down next to her. "It's a girl." He said happily. Katara grinned. "Really?" She whispered hoarsely. Aang nodded. "She's just as pretty as you are." He stated. Katara beamed as he handed her their child. She looked down at the baby in her arms. She was so small. "And what are you going to name my granddaughter?" Hakoda asked. Katara smiled at her father and said, "Kya, I'll call her Kya." Aang smiled he liked that name. "Sounds perfect." He said and kissed Katara. Kya began to cry. "I think you should feed her, she might be hungry." Suki instructed. Katara nodded and proceeded to feed the hungry little baby. "So where's my other grandchild Suki?" Hakoda asked. "With her daddy," Suki replied simply. She smiled to herself wondering what mischief they where up to. "Well, I should go now." Suki said reluctantly. "Thanks for your help." Aang said cheerily. "We couldn't have done it without you." He said with a smile. Suki grinned glad to be of service. "You're very welcome, I'm glad I decided to drop by, I wasn't going to but Sokka insisted." She said gratefully. Aang smiled and waved as she walked out. He turned back to his wife. "How are you feeling?" He asked concerned. "Fine," Katara replied with a sigh. "Tired I guess." She said. "Well, you get some rest, we'll leave you alone for awhile." Aang said with a smile. "Ok." Katara said and settled back. "I'll come check on you later." Aang promised. He gently closed the door behind him. Katara sighed contentedly as she was left alone with her new baby girl. She wished her mother could be here to see this. Katara decided that it wouldn't be all that bad to go through this again. She actually kinda wanted to have more than one child. But later. Right now she'd have to take care of this baby. She closed her eyes relaxing. She didn't fall asleep though, she couldn't sleep when there was a baby to take care of. She only rested. Outside the room Aang and Hakoda spoke quietly. "I'm proud of you son," Hakoda told Aang. Aang beamed with pride. "Thank you sir," He said happily. Hakoda nodded. "You take good care of her now, and your baby." He instructed gently but firmly. Aang nodded vigorously. Of course he'd take care of them. He loved them both with all his heart. Nothing would take them away. Nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! A new chapter yay! This one is a little sad at one part but it was still fun, anywho hope you guys have liked my story so far, and I have more chapters soon! Enjoy! Happy Reading! :D**

**i do not own avatar the last air bender**

** Chapter7: The Weight of the World**

Katara lay in bed sleeping, even though it was only three in the afternoon, she had been up all night with Kya who wouldn't stop crying. Being a parent had its ups and downs. Aang was away doing his Avatar duty again. It was hard for them, Aang seemed to be going away a lot, sometimes for a whole week. Katara would only go with him if it was closer to home, but after having their first child she mostly stayed at home. Katara heard a slight whimper from Kya's cradle. She couldn't be hungry again, Katara opened her eyes and sat up. "I'm coming Kya," she said. She turned around. There stood Aang holding Kya in his arms and smiling. "I didn't mean to wake you, you looked so tired." He said. Katara jumped up. "You're back!" She said. She hugged him tight. Aang held Kya in one arm and hugged Katara with the other, so he wouldn't squish their child. "I've missed you," Aang whispered. Katara smiled. "I've missed you too," She said. She stood on her toes and kissed him. It had been almost a week since she'd kissed her husband. "You should go back to sleep," Aang told Katara. "I'll look after Kya." He said with a smile. Katara sighed. "Alright, thanks Aang," She crawled back in bed, and Aang went out with Kya. Katara slept for hours. When she finally woke up she walked around to find Aang and Kya. She found him in the meditation chamber, he had a giggling squirming Kya in his lap. He was tickling her toes and making funny noises. Katara laughed. Aang looked up to see Katara walking over laughing. He frowned slightly. "Don't make fun of me." He said. Katara stuck her tongue out at him which made Kya laugh. "I wasn't making fun of you, I just think its cute." She said with a smile. Aang grinned. "Oh really?" He said and pulled her down to sit next to him. "Yes," She said matter -of -factly. Aang kissed her. "I think you're cute." He said. Katara laughed and leaned on Aang's shoulder. She tickled Kya's little stomach. Kya giggled and wrapped her hand around Katara's finger. Aang smiled. "We did good huh?" He asked. Katara nodded. "We did." She said. Then there was a knock on the temple doors. Aang stood up and walked over. Katara followed. He opened the door to see a stranger holding a scroll in his hand. "Avatar Aang?" He asked. Aang nodded. "I have a message for you," He said handing Aang the scroll. Aang had his hands full with Kya, so Katara took the scroll. "Thank you." She said and closed the door. She opened the scroll. "What's it say?" Aang asked. "It's from Toph-" Katara replied. She gasped. "Toph's getting married!" She said. Aang grinned. "To who?" He asked. "Who else? The Duke!" She said. Aang's smile broadened. "Good for them." He said happily. Katara leaned up and kissed her husband. "It's in a week, we need to get going." She said. Aang nodded. Katara switched with Aang, giving him the scroll and taking Kya. She put Kya in her cradle while she packed.

They arrived two days early. Suki and Sokka got there at the same time Aang and Katara did. They got a hotel room and unpacked. Afterwards they all sat in the lobby and talked. Suki and Sokka had a little girl who's name was Besha. She was adorable and a year older than Kya.

Two days later they had the wedding. It was wonderful, Toph and The Duke looked so happy. Later that day Aang took Kya over to look at the cake while Katara talked with her brother and his wife. Toph came over and bumped into Katara. "Hey, Toph! Congratulations on the wedding!" She said happily. Toph took hold of Katara's arm and said, "Yea, hey do me a favor, find Noe for me," Katara nodded and looked around. She spotted him. He looked as though he was looking for someone. Katara also noticed Feng. She wondered why he was following Toph. "There he is, he's by the table with the cake. "Katara told her. "Thanks" Toph said walking away. Katara watched as Feng came over and grabbed Toph. She couldn't hear what he said, or what Toph said, but she could tell Toph was angry. Feng wouldn't leave Toph alone and pretty soon The Duke came to her rescue. He and Feng got into a fight throwing punches. Katara ran over and pushed her way through the crowd. Aang found her and handed Kya to her, then he and Sokka escorted Feng out. Aang came back and stood by Katara. "What happened?" She asked curiously. "Feng wouldn't leave Toph alone, he tried to make her kiss him but she wouldn't, Feng is just- so... I don't know, I can't believe he would do that." He said. Katara put a hand to his shoulder. "I know." She said.

Later on Toph and The Duke left for their honeymoon. Katara and Aang went home. They put Kya to bed and then climbed in their own bed. It had been almost a week since they'd slept together. "I realize, I've missed you and Kya so much this past week, I wish I didn't have this whole Avatar duty, so I could stay home with you." He said sadly. Katara scooted closer to Aang. "I know, but you're the Avatar, it's your job, it's alright Aang, you still see us more than you're on Avatar duty." She said encouragingly. Aang wrapped his arms around her waist under the covers. "Yea, I guess I do." He said and kissed her forehead.

A few months passed. It was almost time for Kya's birthday. Aang was away but said he'd be back in time for his little girls first birthday. It was the day before her birthday and Aang still hadn't come home yet. Katara was beginning to worry. What if he didn't get back in time? What if he missed it? She told herself he was gonna make it. He'd be fine. But the next day came and there was still no word from Aang. Kya was asleep. Katara stared aimlessly out the window hoping to see her husband come walking up the path and into the temple. But he didn't come. It soon became dark, Katara decided to wait a few more hours before giving up and going to bed. She had just finished feeding Kya, she lay on the bed with Kya in front of her. Katara was on her stomach tickling the little girl. "Da-" She said. Katara gasped. She'd just said her first word and Aang wasn't here to hear it. Katara sighed. She wished he had more time to spend with their daughter. She couldn't believe this, Aang had promised he'd be here. He promised. Then again maybe something came up, maybe he got hurt or- or worse, killed. Katara quickly put the thought out of her mind. He was the Avatar after all he can take care of himself. It was getting really late. Katara put Kya to bed, then sat on her own bed waiting for Aang. But after midnight, she fell asleep. She jerked awake when she heard something in the bathroom break. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. There was a broken bowl on the floor. Then she saw Aang. Her smile quickly faded when she saw he had blood coming from his lip, he also had a black eye and a cut on his forehead. "Aang what-" she covered her nose as the smell of blood consumed her. "Why happened?" She asked worriedly. Aang looked away. "Just some rebels, they where trying to bring down Zuko, they fought a hard battle but we got them." He explained weakly. Katara got some medicine and bandages and tended to Aang's wounds. "I'm really sorry Katara, I really did try to be back, I really did." He said sadly. Katara shushed him. "It's alright, I'm glad you're ok," She said with a faint smile. After healing Aang with her water bending she helped him into bed. "Kya said her first word while you where away." Katara said excitedly. "Really?" Aang asked a little hurt that he couldn't be there. He turned onto his side facing away from Katara." I wish I wasn't the Avatar." He whispered angrily. Katara gasped. "No you don't, Aang, why would you say that?" She asked shocked. "Because, if I wasn't the Avatar I could spend more time here with you, I would've been here to see our daughter say her first word, I would've been here for my little girls birthday, but instead I had to go fight some rebels." Aang said, anger clearly heard in his voice. "Aang-" Katara wasn't entirely sure what to say. But words came. "If you hadn't been the Avatar, you wouldn't have run away that day and gotten stuck in the iceberg, and if you hadn't run away and got frozen in that iceberg I wouldn't have found you, and if I hadn't of found you we wouldn't have met, and if we didn't meet we wouldn't fall in love and gotten married, and if we hadn't got married we wouldn't have Kya." She paused out of breath. "So despite what you may think, I'm very glad you're the Avatar, I love you Aang, I don't know what I'd do without you." She said. Aang turned over to face her, smiling he said, "Ok, you've got me, I guess I should be glad I'm the Avatar, after all I did get to meet two of the most amazing girls in the world." Katara gave him a curious look. "Who?" She asked. "Their names are Katara, and Kya," He said happily. Katara blushed. "I love you so much," She said. He scooted closer and kissed her. The kiss was soft, but firm, it only made her love him more.

A few months passed and Aang's Avatar duty died down a bit. He didn't have to be away as much. Today Aang had to make a visit to Ba Sing Se to see the Earth King. This time Katara and their one year old daughter came with. The morning before they left, however, Katara wasn't feeling well. Aang said she should see a doctor, he was very concerned. Katara insisted that she'd be fine. Although she had her doubts. She finally went to see the doctor and he told her she was pregnant. She was excited. Another baby for Aang, he'd be so happy. She decided, though, that she'd wait till they got to Toph's place before she broke the news. She was so happy on the way over she could barely keep herself from spilling the beans before they arrived.

Later that night, just as Aang got back from the meeting, Toph said she had news. Everyone sat in the living room and she began. "Well, um, I'm not sure how to say this but, I, I'm pregnant." She said with a glowing smile. Katara grinned. She was ecstatic it was the perfect time to tell her news. "I haven't told Aang yet but, before we came here I saw a doctor and he said I'm pregnant!" She announced. Katara watched as Aang's jaw dropped. "You are?" He asked as though she might've been mistaken. Katara nodded happily. Aang walked over and wrapped her in his arms. He leaned over and kissed her deeply. "That's great." Toph smiled. "Now our baby's will be the same age" She said. Katara smiled and nodded. Soon afterwards they went to bed.

A month passed. And on this sad day, Katara received a letter from Toph saying that she'd lost her baby. Katara was shocked. This, couldn't be happening. If Toph could lose her baby after just two months of being pregnant, then it could very well happen to Katara. She didn't want this to happen. She grew scared. She was only one month pregnant, what if, what if she lost her baby? What would Aang think of her? Would he think she's worthless? No, Aang wasn't cruel like that, he was kind, he would be here to comfort her if that ever happened. Katara hoped it wouldn't. She tried not to show her worry to Aang so he wouldn't ask, and she wouldn't have to explain. She almost lost it when he read Toph's note, she quickly said she had to do something and ran to the meditation room. Her breathing was increasing rapidly. She was scared she might lose her second child. She definitely didn't want that to happen. She forced herself to calm down. She remembered whenever she was scared as a little girl, her mother would sing to her. It seemed like a silly idea but Katara couldn't think of a better one. She began to sing softly. 'All this pain, I wonder if I'll ever be ok, I wonder if you'll ever see me hurt, inside,' She still remembered her mothers lullaby. 'I don't know, why we have to, go through this place, the darkness surrounds me today,' The words came and Katara calmed down, she remembered her mother, she missed her. 'You hear me as I cry, you listen and you tell me I'm alright, you helped me, as i try, you told me I'm alright,' She continued to sing. 'You, make me new, you are helping me win, oh you took it away, told me that it'd be ok, oh you helped me as I try, you told me I'm alright, as, I, cry,' She finished. She felt someone touch her shoulder. "Aang- you scared me, how long have you been there?" She asked a little embarrassed that he'd caught her singing to herself. Well, actually she had been singing to her and the baby. "Just since the song started, it's beautiful, where'd you learn it?" Aang asked curiously. Katara blushed. "My mother used to sing to us when we where scared." She explained. Aang took on a look of concern. "Are you scared about something?" He asked. "No! Of course not," Katara lied. Aang gave her the look of I-know-you're-hiding-something. She gave a sigh. "I'm just, afraid of losing our child, Toph lost hers I could lose mine." She said. Aang put an arm around his wife. "You're not gonna lose our baby, I promise you that, I know it's a scary thought but that's all it is, just a thought, it's not real." Aang said encouragingly. Katara smiled. "Thanks, I needed that." She said. Aang stood up. "We should get some rest, you need all your strength to carry around that extra weight." Aang teased. Katara poked him. "Yea the weight of the world," She said jokingly. They walked down the hall to their room. Katara checked on Kya. She was sound asleep. "Wow, you got her to fall asleep all on your own." Katara whispered. "Yep, you'd be surprised at what I can do." Aang said with a teasing smile. Katara silently laughed. "Yea, I always am."


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys sorry it took me sooo long to upload this chapter, I had a few problems like, I accidentally named chapter 5 chapter 6 which made me name chapter 6 chapter 7 so if you're reading and it goes from 4 to 6 I didn't skip a chapter I merely mis-named a chapter, anywho hope you enjoy this one, I'll be posting more chapters later happy reading! :}**

**I do not own avatar the last air bender**

Chapter7: Dangerously close

Katara had just finished making dinner, when Aang walked in. "You're back." She said with a smile. Aang took the plate out of Katara's hands and set it down. "You, shouldn't be doing that, let me, you two rest." Aang said patting Katara's swollen abdomen. Katara shrugged and walked passed him. "Exercise is good for me, and besides I'm not helpless." Katara retorted. Aang helped her sit down on the floor in front of the table. "Uh huh," He said grinning. Katara smiled.

A few weeks later, Aang had to go away to Gaoling to take care of some business there. Katara said she'd be fine home alone with their baby. So Aang left without her. He had gone on many trips without her before, but this time it was different. This time he felt like he shouldn't leave her. And he didn't know why. The whole time he was away a voice kept nagging at him telling him to go back to Katara. He only had to stay for a day and that night he had a strange dream with Avatar Roku, he kept telling him Katara needed him. Then King Bumi said, 'Aang, Katara is in-' there was an explosion in his dream and he didn't hear what Bumi said. He caught the word danger repeatedly. Aang hurried out of bed that morning and hurriedly packed his stuff. He loaded his bags onto Appa and was just about to take off when Haru ran over. "Hey, Aang, you leaving so soon?" He asked. Aang nodded. "I wanna get back to Katara and Kya," He said a little rushed. Haru nodded in agreement. "Yea, well, go have fun with your family then, see ya later!" He called as he walked away. Aang jumped on Appa and flew him as fast as he could. He arrived home in a couple of hours. Everything seemed perfectly normal. He walked through the door and called out, "Katara! I'm home!" He assumed she was in a room where she couldn't hear him. He thought it was odd that Kya didn't come running out to meet him. Maybe they where in the garden. Aang sighed to himself, Katara shouldn't be up and working, she should be resting.

Aang looked around the whole temple but he couldn't find Katara or Kya. He became worried. What happened to them? He asked himself. There was one last place he hadn't checked. The very top of the temple had a balcony up there they might be watching birds fly. But if they where there wouldn't they have seen Appa? They might've been looking in a different direction when he flew in so he decided he better look just in case. He got up there but neither Katara nor Kya where there. Aang banged his fist on the rail. Where were they? Maybe... Maybe Katara went into labor and went somewhere. But no, it was four months early for that. Aang heard a noise over in a corner by some boxes. "Hello?" He said. "Daddy?" He heard the muffled voice of Kya. Where was she? "Kya? Where are you sweetie?" He asked. He heard her bang on a box. "In here!" The little girl called. Aang moved some boxes around and then opened the one Kya's voice had been coming from. "Kya, why where you locked in this box?" He asked. Kya shrugged. "Da guy put me here," She said. Aang was alarmed immediately. "What guy?" He asked urgently. Kya tried to remember what he looked like. "Um, he was big like you, and scary, mommy was scared too, he brought us up here and put me in da box, den he leaved." She said with a shrug. Aang went pale. "Oh no, where's mommy?" He asked. Kya shrugged again. "I dunno." She said. "Daddy I'm scared!" She said. Aang picked her up. "We're gonna go find mommy," He said determinedly. He ran downstairs. He didn't know where to start. If this mystery man came from the bridges Aang had built across the mountains and down to the ground, then he couldn't have gotten far. Aang climbed aboard Appa. With his little girl sitting in his lap he took off. He scanned the pathways and woods for any sign of his pregnant wife and her captor. Aang searched all day. It was getting dark and Kya was getting tired. As much as he hated to, he had to go back. Aang put Kya to bed. He decided that in the morning he'd take Kya to stay with Suki while he got Sokka to help look for Katara. That night Aang couldn't fall asleep. He couldn't stop worrying about Katara. How could he let this happen? If only he'd of stayed. Then Katara wouldn't be missing. "Daddy?" Kya interrupted his thoughts. "Yea sweetie?" He sat up. She crawled in bed with him. "I can't sleep." She said tiredly. Aang scooped her up in his arms. "It's ok, I couldn't either." He said sadly. "I'm scared about mama." Kya said then yawned. Aang sighed. "Me too, but she's gonna be alright, we'll find her, I promise." Aang said. Kya smiled and closed her eyes as Aang stroked her head.

The next morning Aang quickly gave Kya breakfast then headed off to Kyoshi Island. When he arrived he saw Suki and her daughter Besha working in a garden. Suki waved as Aang flew down. "Hi, where's Katara?" She asked curiously. Aang frowned. "I've gotta talk to you and Sokka about that," He said indicating that the children shouldn't hear. Suki nodded. As she led him inside she asked, "Is she having trouble with the baby?" Aang sighed. "No, or- at least, I hope she isn't." He gave another sigh of frustration. Suki was a bit confused. Kya went and played with Besha while Aang told Sokka nd Suki what happened. "I need your help." He said. Sokka was furious. "I can't believe Katara's been kidnapped, of course I'll help you Aang," He said. "Me too." Said Suki. "No, I need you to stay with Kya, I can't bring her along, and I don't want anything to happen to her." He said sternly. Suki nodded that she understood. So Aang took Sokka and started the search for Katara. They searched all day. First they searched from the air, then came down and searched on foot. It was getting dark fast but Aang didn't stop the search. He couldn't rest knowing Katara could be hurt, or lost somewhere. Sokka didn't want to give up either. So they continued. Both where growing tired but ignored it. They paused a moment to rest before walking in the last section of woods they hadn't searched yet. "What if- what if we don't find her?" Sokka asked. Aang jerked over to look at his brother in law. "We will find her, I will search all corners of the earth until I find her." He said determinedly. Sokka nodded in agreement. "I will too," He said. Aang took a look around. They where in a very small clearing in the middle of the woods. There wasn't much here. A fallen tree, a small creek, and, what was that? Smoke? Aang sat up strait. "Sokka-" he said pointing. "Is that smoke? Like, from a cabin?" He asked. Sokka looked in the direction Aang was pointing. He saw the smoke. "Yea, yes! It is!" He shouted. Aang jumped up and ran in that direction, Sokka was right on his heels. He reached the cabin and banged on the door. A man opened it. He was tall and dark. He had a scar across his left eye. "Hi, I'm looking for someone, she's about this tall-" Aang said holding his hand a few inches below his shoulder. "And she's got brown hair, and blue eyes, she's also five months pregnant, so her stomach might stick out some, have you seen her?" He asked hopefully. The man looked at Sokka then back to Aang. "No, I have not." He had a slight accent to his voice. Aang slumped. "Oh, we've been looking all day and half the night, if you see her-" the man nodded and shut the door. Sokka grabbed Aang's shoulder. "He was lying! I saw someone tied up in the back! It might be Katara!" He said urgently. Aang became furious. He banged the door again. It took a minute for the man to answer this time. "What is it?" He asked as he rolled his eyes. "Who was that tied up in the back?!" Aang demanded. "I don't have anyone tied up in my house." The man said in an annoyed tone of voice. He was just gonna close the door when Aang put his arm out stopping the door. "Then you won't mind us having a look will you?" He asked in a taunting voice. The man glared at Aang. "Fine." He said between his teeth. Aang barged in. They took a look around. No one was there. The man gave a frustrated sigh. "If you're done here I was going to eat dinner." Sokka looked at the man curiously. "In the middle of the night?" He asked suspicious. The man got a surprised look. "Well, uh, I-" Sokka crossed his arms. This man was obviously up to something. "I was on a trip, and just got back, and, I haven't had dinner." He said. Sokka looked around. "I don't see any bags." He said. The mans eyes darted around the room. "I, uh- we're done here!" With that he fire punched Sokka in the gut. He fire bended at Aang too, but Aang blocked it with his air bending. Sokka jumped up. "Aang look out!" He called as the man threw a blaze of fire at him. Aang jumped out of the way. He sent an air attack that blew open all doors. A closet door blew open and Katara toppled out. "Katara!" Aang called and ran over. He pulled off her gag and she shouted, "Sokka move!" It was too late, Sokka was hit in the arm with fire. It burnt his skin. "Ahh!" He called and grabbed his arm. Aang quickly untied Katara and then fire bended at the unnamed man. He blocked it and Aang sent a wave of air at him. It knocked him over and Katara sent water she found in a barrel, flying at him. She froze him to the wall. "No! I almost had you!" He called out angrily. Aang sent more water at him and froze his face so he couldn't talk. He turned to Katara and took her in his arms. "What happened?"Aang was panting from being tired and having to fight this guy. "I- I was at the temple-" Katara was also panting. "And he knocked on the door, he said he was selling some rare jewels, I told him I didn't want any, but he insisted I take a look, so I let him in-"

"Why would you do that?" Aang asked. "I didn't know- he was gonna take me," She explained. Aang nodded. Then he remembered Sokka. He was laying on the ground. Katara ran over to her older brother. "Sokka-" She said and knelt beside him. She took some water from the barrel and used her healing to tend to his wound. Aang turned to the man they held prisoner. He melted the ice and quickly put on earth hand cuffs. "You're going to jail." He said. The man looked surprised. "I did nothing wrong!" He said. Aang looked at him surprised, "Kidnapping? That's wrong." He said. The man shook his head. "I only did it to get your attention. I've lived here my whole life, and still nobody knows I'm here, now someone knows." He said satisfied. Aang shook his head. This man was crazy. Aang took his bison whistle, which was around his neck, and called Appa. He stepped outside and threw the man into Appa's saddle. They took him to jail and then returned to Kyoshi where they stayed the night. Aang just lay in bed holding Katara tightly in his arms. "I will never leave you when I have to go on Avatar duty again." He promised. Katara smiled. "But what about when I have the baby? I'll need to stay home." She reminded him. "I don't care what it takes, I will not leave you," He said determinedly. Katara smiled. "Thanks," She said. He kissed her passionately. Then they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys and so here is another chapter! I'm so excited I got this one done earlier than I expected, anywho hope you enjoy, this one is one of my short chapters so its not as long as the others but hope u likey, **

** I Do Not Own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

** Chapter8: Bumi**

Aang and Katara sat by the hearth as the fire crackled inside. They were discussing which room they'd let Kya have so that their new baby could sleep in the cradle in their room. It was late, and Kya was supposed to be in bed, but she came sneaking out to see her parents. "I know you're there Kya," Aang said. Kya giggled and came running out. "I could sleep daddy," Aang chuckled. "You mean you couldn't sleep." He corrected her. She sat on his lap. "Yea," She said. Aang looked at Katara and smiled, the smile told her he loved their daughter very much. She smiled back saying she loved her too. "Tell me a story!" Kya suddenly burst out. "A story? Hmm... A good one, lets see." Kya giggled. "Tell me one when you where a kid!" She asked excitedly. Aang smiled. "Ok, here's one about me and a king," She gasped in awe. "A king?" She whispered. Aang nodded. "Only this was before he was a king, this was when he was a little kid." He said. Kya smiled. "He was a kid king!" She said. Aang shook his head. "No, he was just a kid, but when he grew up he became a king," He explained. Kya nodded. "Tell me!" She said. Aang smiled. He told her all about his friend Bumi, and how they raced on the mail shoots in Omashu, she laughed as he told how fun it was and that someday he'd take her to ride the mail shoots in Omashu. She smiled and clapped her hands together shouting as Aang carried her to bed, "I'm gonna ride the mail shoot!" She said happily. Aang smiled at his little girl. Soon he'd have two little children to tell stories to. He lay her down on her bed. "Go to sleep now my little princess," He said softly. Kya brightened. "I'm a princess!" She whispered. Aang nodded. "That's right, you're my princess," He said. Kya smiled and snuggled down. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. Aang quietly walked out and closed the door. He came back to find Katara gazing into the hearth, her eyes had on a faraway look. Aang sat next to her. "Whatcha thinkin about?" He asked quietly. Katara jolted and faced him with a smile on her face. "I was remembering when Bumi had us in the crystals and you had to take those tests in order to free us." She said. Aang smiled. "Yea, he was a crazy old man, I miss him." Aang said with a sigh. Katara snuggled up to him and wrapped her arm around his. "I know, he and Kya would've gotten along well," She said. Aang nodded in agreement. Katara giggled. "What?" Aang asked wondering what was so funny. "You," She said. Aang gave her a puzzled look. "You're such a good father, Kya really enjoyed your story, and then when you promised to take her to Omashu, you're so sweet." She said. Aang smiled. "And you're a great mother, you're always there for her, and take good care of her." Aang said smiling. Katara leaned on his shoulder. "I love you." She said. Aang lay his head on top of hers. "I love you too." He said. "We should go to bed, it's getting late." He said. Katara yawned. "Yep." She said. Aang helped her up and they walked to bed.

A couple months later, Aang had a meeting with some important people, the meeting was being held at the Air Temple, Aang's home. In the middle of the meeting, Katara suddenly wasn't feeling well. "Aang?" She whispered. Aang held up his finger signaling for her to wait a minute for him to answer. Katara gasped. "Aang." She said a little louder. Aang would've answered her but one of the leaders of Kyoshi was in the middle of talking to him. "Just a minute," He whispered. Katara began breathing heavily. "Aang!" She yelled. Kanther, the man talking to Aang, stopped and looked at Katara. Aang turned to his wife. "Yea-" He started then quickly stood up as he saw Katara clutching her stomach. "Katara what- is it time?" He asked. Katara nodded and cried out as the contractions took over. Aang helped her stand up. He turned to the people at the table. "Sorry, um, meeting canceled." He said quickly. Aang helped Katara to their room and lay her on the bed. "Alright, I'm here, don't worry, everything's gonna be alright." Aang assured her. She nodded. "I know- I know." She replied between gasps. Aang did everything he remembered from when Kya was born. He propped Katara up with pillows, he had water on the stove boiling, he held her hand, and told her to breath slowly, he told her to push when needed. Everything was going smoothly until Kya came in. "Mommy!" She squealed. "What's wrong daddy?" She asked frightened. Aang jerked his head around. "Kya go out!" He called. She tripped as she ran out of the room. She looked back and saw her mother scream in pain. Tears fell down her face. "Mama!" She called. Aang turned to see Kya still in the room. "Kya I said go!" He shouted. "Go play with Momo and Appa, but don't go too far ok?" He instructed. Kya nodded teary eyed. "Ok." She said and got up and left. Katara looked at Aang, pleading in her eyes. "Is Kya- ok- by herself?" She asked. "Yes, she's fine." He said. "Now breath, ok good, alright get ready to push." Aang said. Katara nodded. "Ok, and, push!" Katara pushed with all her strength. Aang smiled. It was a boy. He washed the little baby off and then spanked him to make him cry and expand his lungs. He let out a loud shrill and Katara looked over. "Aang?" She said weakly. Aang turned around to face her. With a smile across his face he said, "It's a boy." Katara smiled. "Can I see-" She asked holding out her arms. Aang brought the baby over and handed him to his mother. She held him and smiled. "What should we name him?" She asked. "Whatever you want." Aang said smiling. "I picked Kya's name, you should pick his." She said smiling. Aang beamed with joy. He could name this baby boy. "How about," He thought a moment. Then he knew. "Bumi." He said. Katara smiled. "That's perfect." She said. Aang kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I'm gonna go get Kya," He said. Katara nodded as she began feeding Bumi. Aang went outside to Appa's stable where he found Kya petting Appa, Momo sat on her shoulder. "Hey," Aang said with a smile. Kya looked up. She seemed sad. "What's wrong sweetie?" He asked as he took a seat next to her. "Mommy was hurting, it made me scared." She said. Aang took her onto his lap. "Mommy had to hurt awhile so she could have her baby, but she's fine now, you wanna come see your little brother?" He asked. Kya brightened at the idea of seeing a baby. "Yes!" She said excitedly. Aang took his little girl and carried her inside. When she saw her mother holding a tiny baby she dropped out of her daddy's arms and ran over to the bedside. "Mommy," She whispered. Katara smiled. "His name is Bumi," She told the curious little girl. "Just like daddy's story of the king!" Kya reminded them. Katara nodded. "Yea, like the story." She said. Kya tickled Bumi's foot. He squirmed. Kya giggled. "He's so cute!" Kya declared. Aang laughed. "Yes, he is." He said. Kya ran out of the room, when she returned, she had her toy Sky Bison Aang had carved for her out of wood. "I will give him this toy, for him to play with." She said. Kya placed the toy in little Bumi's hand, his tiny fingers wrapped around it and he squealed in delight. Kya smiled. "He likes it!" She said happily. Aang smiled at his little girl. "Yep." He said. "Now lets let mommy and Bumi rest, they're probably tired." He said. Kya nodded. "Ok." She said reluctantly. "Bye mommy, goodnight Bumi," She whispered as she walked out. Aang shut the door and Katara rested with their new baby.

A year passed. It was Bumi's first birthday. This time Aang was there. The next day, however, Kya became very sick. Katara was worried, Kya was only two years old, she was still a little girl, she might not make it. She got better though, and soon was back to her normal self.

Things were going great for the next few months. The Avatar and the Firelord soon founded a small town that they called Republic City, it started out small but soon lots of people moved there. Pretty soon it became one of the big cities. Toph and her husband The Duke, moved to Republic City and Toph became the chief of police.

Another year passed. Katara had another baby, a boy they named Tenzin. Toph had a baby too. They named her Lin. A few years passed and Tenzin was now 8 years old. He came running inside to find his father. "Dad! Dad!" He called as he ran through the halls. He bumped into Katara as he turned a corner. "Hey where are you going in such a hurry?" She asked. He beamed excitedly. "I gotta find dad, I learned a trick!" He said and ran passed. He found his father out in the stables feeding Appa. "Dad! Guess what!" He called. Aang looked over as Tenzin ran inside. "What?" He asked curiously. "I can air bend like you!" He declared. Aang was surprised. "You can what?" He said in disbelief. His other children weren't air benders. Kya was a water bender and Bumi wasn't a bender at all. "I'll show you!" Tenzin said excitedly and began demonstrating by sending a puff of air at his father. Aang grinned happily. "That's great Tenzin!" He said. Tenzin beamed with pride. "Can you teach me to be cool like you?" He asked hopefully. Aang couldn't help but laugh. "Of course I'll train you son." He said. "Let's go tell your mother!" Aang said excitement ringing in his voice. They ran inside and told Katara. She was so happy. She finally did right by giving Aang an air bender, she mused. Later that day, Aang and Tenzin where in the courtyard practicing air bending. Katara came out with Kya to call them in for dinner. Katara smiled contentedly as she watched her husband teaching their son. "Hey you two, it's time for dinner." She called. Aang looked away for a moment and Tenzin hit him with a huge puff of air. Aang fell over and Tenzin laughed heartily. Kya ran over shouting, "Bending war!" Kya and her father often had bending wars, now Kya was glad for an extra player. She quickly bended some water from the nearby fountain to her side. She used a water whip, which she learned from her mother, and attacked her father playfully. Katara laughed as the children jumped on Aang, who was still on the ground. "I come to call you in for dinner and wind up watching a bending war." Katara said teasingly to Aang. He grinned. "Join us mom, you know you want to!" Kya taunted. Katara shook her head. "No thanks." She said. Kya frowned. "Come on mom, it's fun!" Tenzin added. Katara rolled her eyes. "No, it's dinner time come on." She insisted. Then Aang chimed in with the children's pleas. "Come on honey, just this once?" He asked pleadingly. Katara crossed her arms. Aang was such a kid sometimes. But she couldn't refuse him. She never could. "Fine." She said rolling her eyes. Aang grinned devilishly. He stood up and Katara quickly hit him with a water whip that knocked him off his feet. "Hey! My whole family is against me!" Aang said as he stood up. Tenzin quickly came to his side. "I'll be on your team daddy." He stated. "Since we're both air benders we should work together." He said proudly. Aang smiled. "Thanks son." He said. Kya bended up another water whip. "Girls against boys huh?" She said with a smile. Aang took on a fighting stance which Tenzin copied. Then the family just let it all out, they counted how many times the girls knocked the boys over and vise-versa. They had their bending fight for at least an hour, completely forgetting about dinner and what time it was, until Bumi came out. He watched a moment as the rest of the family bended at each other. No one seemed to notice him standing there. Which normally would've been fine except now. Bumi felt a deep seated jealousy rise up. He wished he could be a cool bender like the rest of his family. He wished he could've joined their bending war. He wished he could be important, but no. He had to be born the normal one. He'd done fine with everyone else being a bender, until he found out Tenzin was one too. That's when he became depressed. He was the only non-bender in the family. He gave a sigh of frustration before calling to his mother, "Dinners getting cold," Katara looked up. "Bumi, oh dinner! I forgot!" She said suddenly remembering. Aang laughed. "See how much fun this is?" He said. Katara laughed as well. Kya gave her father one last hit with the water whip then ran inside. "Boy am I hungry!" Tenzin called as he followed the eleven year old girl into the house. Katara put her arm across Bumi's shoulder as she slowly walked toward the house. "What's wrong Bumi?" She asked. "Nothing." Bumi said gloomily. Katara let out a small sigh. "I'm your mother Bumi, I know when something's bothering you." She told him. Bumi gave a sigh of frustration. He didn't want to tell her. But he knew she'd just keep at him until he told. "I just wish-" he paused. "Never mind, it's dumb" He said frustrated. Katara pulled him closer in a side hug. "Come on, it's not dumb, just tell me." She said. Bumi knew he couldn't make any more excuses. He had to tell her. "I just wish I was a bender like the rest of you." He stated. Katara nodded understandingly. "I see." She began. She wasn't quite sure what to say. She never really had this problem before. Well actually, Sokka had been sad like this once, he felt worthless because he wasn't a bender. "Everyone in our entire family is a bender, except me." Bumi continued. "That's not true, my brother isn't a bender, neither is his daughter or my father, my mother wasn't either, neither was my grandmother." Katara said. Bumi perked up a little. "I forgot uncle Sokka wasn't a bender. And Besha." He mused. Katara smiled. "I remember one time before the war was ended, we where watching a meteor shower when one of them came down right above us," Bumi gasped in awe. He'd never seen a meteor shower before. "It landed on the other side of the hill close to a small town, it was on fire and could've burnt the town to the ground. But we quickly put it out with the help of Aunt Toph, your father, and myself. We used our bending to help us. I found out later that while that happened Sokka just felt useless. Like he was un-important. So we found him a master to teach him the art of using a sword. He learned very well, but while he was gone we all realized how much we needed Sokka, he always knew what we could do if we were bored, and he was funny, always making jokes and stuff, so when you feel worthless cuz you're not a bender, just remember uncle Sokka and the meteor shower, remember that you're very important, that people will need you, not for your bending, but for you, don't ever think you're not special." Katara reassured him. Bumi beamed with happiness. Maybe being a non-bender wasn't so bad after all. "Thanks mom." He said gratefully. Katara smiled. "You're welcome sweetie." She said and kissed his forehead. "I'm gonna be just like uncle Sokka! I'm gonna be funny and always have something to do!" The ten year old declared. Katara laughed. "Good I'm glad," She said cheerily. "Now lets go get some food!" Katara announced. "I'll race you inside!" Bumi declared. "You're on!" Katara said and they raced inside. Katara let him win to make him feel special. Later that night, as she lie in bed, Katara told Aang about Bumi's sadness. "You're such a good mother." Aang said proudly. Katara blushed. "I love you so much." She said happily. Aang grinned and pulled her closer. "I love you more." He replied and kissed her deeply.

The End


End file.
